


Out of Place and Time

by AuntieEm73



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brief outline F-F relationship, Caring Thranduil, Deceit, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Marijuana, Masturbation, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Protective Thranduil, Thranduil is sex on legs, Thranduil pretending to be someone else, Thranduil's life in danger, Unplanned Pregnancy, smoking pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntieEm73/pseuds/AuntieEm73
Summary: Pippa is in a loving relationship with a girl, but when her homophobic parents find out, their relationship is abruptly ended in the most cruel way. Pip manages to separate herself from her parental home and moves out to live in a trailer by the woods. Without warning, she is whisked away to a world that is foreign to her. All she wants is a life of solitude, to ensure the dangers of Middle-Earth will not harm her in her relatively short life. After finding a place that is perfect for a young recluse as herself, her quiet life is crudely interrupted by a tall, blond elf, who isn't entirely forthcoming on who he is and why he is there. King Thranduil withholds imporant truths from her, on how his kingdom is in danger and his life is in jeopardy. How will Pip ultimately handle the truth and what will the future hold for her? Will she be able to help Thranduil?
Relationships: Original Female Characters F-F, Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter translations:
> 
> Ú – yes  
> Mellon-nîn – My friend  
> Ellon – Male elf  
> Elleth – Female elf

Chapter 1

Pip was slumped on the chair in her bedroom, headphones on her head, an ever-present book resting on her stomach, as she seemed to devour the words on the pages. She was blissfully unaware of the pounding on the front door of her parents’ home downstairs. She suddenly craned her neck, as something caught her attention. She lifted herself from her comfortable position on the chair, setting the book aside, before looking out the window. The person trying to catch her attention downstairs, outside, instantly conjured up a grin on her pretty face. Pip quickly made work of removing the headphones from her head, before she waved to the girl in front of her house. _Be right there_ , she mouthed to the girl, as the waved at her happily for a second time.

As she swung open the door, the girl who had impatiently been trying to get her attention, pushed her back inside and quickly closed the door, careful not to draw anyone’s attention. Once safely inside, she pinned Pip against the wall of the hallway, crushing her lips to her secret girlfriend’s. It took mere moments for Pip to become out of breath, while hands wandered frantically. The girl who had invaded Pip’s home, suddenly unlatched her lips and gazed into her sparkling grey eyes.

“Let me guess… got your nose in one of your books again?” she smirked, knowing quite well that Pippa Winter had a fondness for reading above all else. She read almost anything she could get her hands on, not just novels or plays, but books on everything life had to offer, including DIY guides and instructions on how to go about the human body… sexually… among other things.

“I don’t recall you complaining last week, when I made you scream with pleasure,” she huffed in response, gently rolling her eyes. “Got all of that from a book… yet you didn’t make fun of my desire to read then,” she continued.

“True enough,” the girl grinned in return, tugging at Pip’s hands.

“Parents not here then?” she wondered, looking around the house, as they made their way to the second floor, across the landing, into Pip’s room.

“Nope, they won’t be back for at least another two hours, I’m guessing… what did you have in mind?” Pip wondered, knowing quite well that her girlfriend had every intention of returning the pleasure that Pip had bestowed upon her the week prior.

“You let Hope worry about that,” she narrowed her eyes, while her lips formed a certain wickedness that much resembled an evil grin.

“I was hoping you were going to say that,” Pip smiled, which had Hope go weak in the knees, as clothes suddenly flew across the room. It took a mere moment, before they both dropped onto Pip’s bed naked. Hope wasted no time and after giving her girlfriend a hungry kiss, she lowered her head to rest between her legs, eager to show Pip how much she really loved her. Moans followed shortly after, in fact they became so loud that neither noticed the front door of the house opening and closing again, nor were they aware of someone ascending the stairs.

“Pip… we got you your favourite yoghurt at t…” came a male voice, as the owner of that voice entered the bedroom, shocked at what was displayed before him.

“Dad!” Pip gasped in shock. The cat was out of the bag. She had been able to keep her relationship with Hope a secret thus far, and Pip had not yet been ready to share the fact that she was not only attracted to boys, but girls as well. She had dated a few boys from school, but when a new student had enrolled and had been put in her class, as she embarked on her senior year, she had not been able to rid her from her mind. Hope was the new girl in town and Pip had been immediately smitten with her. What’s more, the feeling had instantly been mutual. Pip had been confused at first, but her attraction to Hope was so strong, that she had simply given in to the fact that she was madly in love and would go through life as a happy queer from that day forth. 

Pip’s parents had always disapproved of anything gay, lesbian, queer or what else resided within the LGBTQ universe. It was for that good reason, Pip knew she would do well to hide her relationship with Hope from her parents, until she was ready to be on her own two feet. But she would never, _ever_ , give up her girlfriend. Pip loved Hope with all her might.

“What is the meaning of this… what are you doing?” he shouted at the two girls, naked in his daughter’s bed, his voice dripping with disgust. 

“I… uhm… I…” Pip stammered, not quite knowing what to say, as there didn’t seem anything appropriate _to_ say. It was Hope who had decided to turn the situation into a humorous one instead and decided to comment, as Pip appeared too tongue-tied to speak.

“Well, Mr. Winter, if you must know… Pip here was enjoying the blissful cunnilingus I was giving her… and between you and me, I was hoping she would return me the same courtesy afterwards, but I see that won’t happen now… pity,” she said with a sarcastic tone, drawing rage from Pip’s father’s very being.

“Get out of my house, you filthy skank,” he thundered, while Hope languidly gathered her clothes and made herself somewhat presentable again.

“No!” Pip screamed at him. “If Hope has to get out of the house, then so will I,” she tried to sound brave, but deep down she felt awful.

“You will do no such thing,” Pip’s father raged, while saliva gathered in the corners of his mouth. He had no patience for Hope’s carefree demeanour and circled his fingers around her upper arm roughly, dragging her onto the landing, and down the stairs. Pip followed in their wake, screaming at her father, trying to get his attention. Pip’s mother had done nothing but regard the display of anger and rage, not daring to speak and opposing her husband. Tears were running down Pip’s eyes, desperate for Hope to remain, but she knew she had no power, nor the strength to make it happen. She was after all only seventeen, and had little to say in her parents’ home.

“It’s okay,” Hope told Pip softly, while her father dragged her girlfriend out of the house. As soon as they had gone through the front door, she noticed her father did not stop there. He kept pulling Hope along, until they were standing in the middle of the street. He gave her one final shove, until she lost her balance and landed on the cool asphalt. 

“How gentleman-like of you, to treat a lady in the way you have,” Hope huffed, further taunting Pip’s father’s rage. He stood over Hope with fury written across his face. A car horn got his attention, as he suddenly realised they were in the middle of the street. He moved aside, much to the car’s driver’s relief. The driver had however not anticipated another person in the street, as Pip’s father had obscured Hope from his initial view. Just as Hope managed to stand, the driver pushed the breaks and screeching tires made the car halt. Pip screamed in horror, as she watched Hope’s limp body fly through the air several feet away from the front of the car. Pip was by Hope’s lifeless body instantly, and while she had hoped the situation was not quite so bad, just by the odd position her girlfriend’s body had taken up, she knew it was. Pip felt her whole world crash down upon her, as she gripped Hope’s bloodied clothing, that had been on the floor of her bedroom only moments before. Grief governed her entire being, as she screamed, until she could scream no more. Life was cruel.

*** 

Pip woke with a heavy heart, depression in her head. She lifted herself from the narrow bed in the trailer, which she had come to reside in only several weeks prior. She thought back of how her parents had been responsible for ending the life of her girlfriend, her love… _Hope_. She glanced at the picture that stood beside the bed. The picture showed her and Hope smiling at the camera lens, capturing a moment of happier days, only several months before Hope had been cruelly ripped from her life. As was usually the case in the morning, tears gathered in Pip’s eyes again, sad for having lost her one love, feeling nothing but sorrow for being alone, for having broken with her parents. She hated them for what had happened. After the accident, Pip had managed to reach out to a friend, of whom she knew his parents owned a trailer in the woods. She had explained to him what had happened to Hope and without her even asking, he had offered the trailer for her to live in, until she would be able to find something more permanent. His parents had not objected and had even offered to support where they could. She was most grateful. She could do with some added finances, as she was still a minor after all. With their help, she had been able to retrieve items from her parental home, that were dear to her. This included a good portion of all the books she owned. 

In the weeks that followed, Pip learned that life was not easy, but with all the knowledge she had acquired, by all the reading she had done in her young life, she in fact managed quite well, much to her surprise. 

“Thank goodness for books,” she sighed, as she dragged herself out of bed. Her breakfast consisted of a simple bowl of oatmeal. She made a mental note as she glanced into her tiny fridge, that she needed to get some milk on her way back from school. 

_School!_ She looked at her watch and gasped. 

“Dammit,” she hissed, as she quickly made herself decent, before locking the trailer behind her and jumping onto her bicycle for a thirty-minute ride to school. The trailer was quite remote, compared to the other residential areas in town. There were no school buses that passed by her temporary home. She usually didn’t mind the bike ride, but as the day appeared to be abundant with precipitation that very morning, she groaned loudly in disapproval.

“Ugh… fucking great,” she grunted, as the rain poured across her pretty face.

The rest of her day was quite uneventful. Her friends at school were by her side at all times, concerned for her well-being, after learning what had happened to her. Pip however, had no eye for them. She typically retreated in a corner somewhere when she had a free period, her nose in a book, eager to soak up more knowledge, while trying to distract herself from grieving over her dead girlfriend.

When school was out, she was glad to finally make her way home again, though meagre it certainly was. At least she was rid of her evil parents and had the trailer all to herself, not to mention the gorgeous woods around her. She had found that the woods in fact provided a ton of resources, which helped her to be more self-sustainable than she could have ever hoped to be. _Hooray for books_ , she thought to herself. Whatever would she have done without all that she had read in the past. Her books had been an absolute treasure, which she had only come to realise after her life had changed drastically. She had always had a broad interest in a lot of things, finding most of those things absolutely fascinating. Books had always provided all she needed to quench the thirst for knowledge. Sure enough, there was the internet, but that never held much appeal to her, besides, nothing smelt better than books. She had never once thought of the abundant value books truly held, other than satisfying her curiosity and that she would one day put her acquired knowledge to good use.

*** 

Weekends always seemed to cheer her up, or rather they somewhat did. She woke feeling melancholic, as was usually the case, but the rain had been replaced by the sun, as rays of bright light entered through the flimsy curtains of her trailer bedroom. 

She jumped up, pressed her fingers to her lips, before bringing the same fingers to Hope’s picture by her bed.

“Love you,” she whispered. “And I miss you,” she added, before walking towards the small kitchen counter to prepare a spot of breakfast.

Her phone beeped at her several times. She unlocked it by swiping across the numeral pad, only to find several people having sent her messages, wishing her a happy birthday. Pip took a deep breath. She had turned eighteen. She was an adult now, in more ways than one. Her parents no longer had a say in most she would do. Any decision she made, could be done so without their consent. She smiled.

“I’m free, Hope,” she whispered. “I just wish you were with me,” she sighed.

Pip had never been one to celebrate her birthday and recent events had made sure that she wasn’t likely to celebrate her birthday ever again. She was just a year older. Who on earth would care about that? 

She had made no actual plans, other than venturing into the woods, to forage for seeds and whatever else could prove useful for her self-sufficient way of life. The woods hadn’t let her down so far. She sat on the side of the bed and held a pair of black lacy panties in her hand. They had been Hope’s favourite, as she recalled her words, that the underwear _made her look hotter than a furnace in hell_. Pip quickly slipped them on and found a black bra to match the flimsy fabric she had just slipped over her hips. A faded Led Zeppelin t-shirt that had resided on the floor, was the next garment she pulled over her head, followed by a pair of comfortable jeans. She lifted her backpack and stuffed a few essentials in them. She had managed to get hold of a number of maps of the walking trails in the area. She tied them together with an elastic hairband, for the lack of alternatives. She bagged several plastic containers for any seeds she might find. In addition, she tossed in several books on plants, seeds, trees and a common survival guide. She latched a rather large hunting knife to the waistband of her jeans, while she pushed her phone into one of the jeans pockets. A pair of comfortable hiking boots completed her ensemble. She felt ecstatic. She had always loved the outdoors and was happy to be a temporary resident of the trailer so close to the woods. Before leaving the trailer, she snatched a photo of her and Hope from beneath the fridge magnet and stuffed it inside her back pocket. One last glance around the trailer, made her notice her iPod and a solar charger close by, which she too snatched up and stuffed into her backpack. Did she have everything? As she exited her temporary home, a fuchsia fleece blanket that had been a gift from her girlfriend, she inserted beneath the straps of her bag. She was ready to go.

*** 

Pip had walked for several hours, and already considered her day of foraging a success. She finally reached a lake of which she knew it housed a number of plants she was eager to bring home with her. Some of them were medicinal and seeing she didn’t possess the financial means of simple household medication, she knew the plants could become useful at one point or another. 

She had settled herself on a rock that stood close to the water’s edge, while the spring breeze played with the ends of her long brown hair. She wasn’t exactly tired, but closed her eyes for a moment regardless. She thought of the events from several weeks prior, of Hope and her parents. She was both sad as well as angry and was suddenly quite happy to be alone. She had no desire for anyone to see her in such a state. She was an emotional wreck, but refused to let anyone help her. How could anyone anyway? 

A faint rustling sound in the distance caught her attention. She looked up in the direction of where she had heard the sound. The forest was dense there and it took her a moment to realise there were two people looking back at her. Their postures did not seem to look as though they were at ease, but rather rigid, or on alert. While Pip had no desire to converse with anyone, she decided to be polite nonetheless.

“Hi!” she raised her voice enough for them to hear, as she waved at them.

Neither of the two men moved. Were they men? She found it difficult to tell. They both had long hair, which cascaded down, well past their shoulders. Strong, squared shoulders. They were definitely men. She considered the way they were dressed and found the garments oddly out of place. The outfits seemed to resemble medieval tunics of sorts, and from what she was able to tell, the stitching was meticulous. Leather straps seemed to make up a harness of sorts, which housed a number of items. She found them both to have large hunting knives with decorative markings on them, strapped to the leather, while both had what appeared to be a quiver of arrows on their backs. It was only then that she noticed them both carrying a longbow in their hands. Large leather cuffs were there to protect their wrists. Their knee-high boots seemed simple, though comfortable and their green cloaks fluttered gently in the breeze. 

“What the hell?” she whispered to herself, frowning. 

“Nice day for LARP-ing, isn’t it?” she decided to shout in their direction, having concluded the two men must have been cosplaying. 

One of the men frowned and turned his head towards the other. She found his profile to be mesmerising, as much as both their faces were in general. They were gorgeous.

Somewhat hesitantly, one of them lifted his hand and without actually moving it, managed a curt wave in her direction, before they turned and disappeared into the density of the forest. Pip simply nodded kindly and thought little of it. Their presence seemed unnerving, yet somehow comforting, though she wasn’t exactly able to explain it. She shook her head and glanced at her watch.

“Time to go home,” she sighed, as she stood and started walking in the direction of town.

She had only managed several paces, until an odd sound of something breaking could be heard from above. She looked up, in fear of something falling on top of her. Her fear had not been unwarranted, but it was too late. A large bough had started to make its way towards the mossy forest ground, breaking twigs and smaller branches along the way. The bough roughly collided with her shoulder and side of her head. She experienced pain, but none that she couldn’t handle… or so she thought. Darkness was all she experienced next.

*** 

The king seemed to be in a trance, glancing at the paperwork in front of him. Twice, the person outside of his chambers, had to knock to get his attention. He looked up, a frown on his perfect face.

“ _Û!_ ” he curtly responded, indicating to the person outside that he had heard the knock and that he or she was permitted entrance.

“Good morning, my Lord,” came the friendly voice of his friend and advisor Eluhar. The king snorted disapprovingly.

“It is a joyous day, today, my Lord… you are to be wed again,” Eluhar spoke kindly, a broad grin on his handsome face.

“Perhaps… though I cannot see how I will manage to go through all this paperwork, if I am to squander my valuable time getting married and engage in superfluous festivities,” he huffed.

“Are you not pleased to be wed again, my Lord? I would have thought…” Eluhar was interrupted.

“I am, my friend… I am… it is time Mirkwood has a queen again and Maliel is more than any _ellon_ could hope for. She is smart, kind and beautiful. I knew I could trust you to find me suited wife, Eluhar,” King Thranduil spoke softly, wanting nothing more than to convey his gratitude.

Eluhar had attempted to find the king a wife for a long time. Only few _elleth_ in Middle-Earth seemed suited for such an honour, but even less seemed willing to marry a cold, distant, disagreeable king. Eluhar knew that perhaps to outsiders, his king seemed like an _ellon_ who was far from kind, but he knew that the opposite was in fact the case. As a king, yes, he had a reputation to uphold, making other kingdoms in Middle-Earth understand, that he was not one to be messed with. There were incidents where others had dared to oppose the King of the Woodland Realm, but Thranduil had quickly ensured that opposing him, or the subjects in his kingdom, would never do. He had a responsibility to take care of them and he would do so, with whatever means necessary. If that meant for him to appear cold and uncaring to those who resided outside of the realm, then it was simply meant to be. He knew he was just and fair and however he ruled his kingdom, would always ensure the safety of the people of Mirkwood.

“My Lord?” Eluhar again tried to get his attention.

“Yes, _mellon-nîn_ ,” Thranduil responded without lifting his gaze from the papers in front of him.

“Your wife-to-be wishes an audience,” the advisor offered.

“Is that so?” Thranduil looked up.

“And to what purpose?” he wondered. “We are to be wed later today, surely whatever it is she wishes to share with me, can wait until later?” he asked.

“Lady Maliel wishes to perform a certain ritual with you… a tradition in the realm of Rhudaur,” Eluhar explained, hoping his king would be open to the suggestion.

Thranduil groaned softly. He was well aware of the elvish settlement in Rhudaur, where his future wife was from, and how they were known to do things differently than in the Woodland Realm. The settlement was not an actual kingdom in its own right, but the elves from Rhudaur were a prominent and influential people, who had more power than was perhaps evident. Bringing Rhudaur and Mirkwood together, would mean a further fortification of the elves and their power in Middle-Earth. It was perhaps true that Thranduil had little to gain from a union with Rhudaur, but knew that with the settlement’s status added to his kingdom, it could bring forth substantial opportunities, in ways that was much desired by all elves in general. 

When Eluhar had set out to find his king a wife, after some time he had crossed the elven settlement and Lady Maliel was brought forward by her brother Thamuil. Both had been eager to hear of Eluhar’s proposal. After informing his king of the potential of a union with Rhudaur, Thranduil seemed relieved, as he too believed the settlement and the kingdom being united, would indeed be fruitful. He convinced himself that he would one day love Maliel, as he had done his first wife. With only a slight apprehension, he had agreed to the proposal and arrangements for the happy day had started almost immediately.

“Please allow her in, Eluhar… it will be my pleasure to indulge my future wife in a ritual, if it so pleases her,” he consented. Eluhar smiled and retrieved Maliel, who had been waiting patiently just outside of the king’s private chambers.

As Maliel entered the ante-chamber, Thranduil walked towards her, while Eluhar silently vanished from his sight, leaving the betrothed to their privacy.

“My Lady,” Thranduil spoke warmly, as he approached his future wife. 

“My Lord… I have brought Ka wine from Rhudaur. It is customary for a couple that is to be wed, to share a glass before the ceremony, as it will bring forth prosperity and fertility,” she spoke shyly, holding a rather large goblet that seemed to be half filled.

“If it so pleases you, than I will be happy to share the wine with you,” Thranduil spoke quietly, as he took the goblet from Maliel. She watched the king bring the goblet to his lips.

“Careful, my Lord, the wine is strong… only a few sips will be needed, to ensure good fortune in our marriage,” she smiled at him.

“Very well,” Thranduil responded, as he lightly sipped the wine. The drink was sweet and as Maliel had already indicated, quite strong. He tasted a hint of bitter in the drink, though he was unable to determine what it was exactly. He had assumed it distinct of the wine of his future wife’s region. He sipped the wine again and handed the goblet to Maliel, who also brought the edge of the cup to her lips.

Thranduil felt light-headed, as he slowly padded towards the large bed that stood in the next room. 

“Are you alright, my Lord?” Maliel asked suddenly, concern in her voice before setting the goblet down on the large table in the ante-chamber.

“I think I will require a moment of rest… else I will be no good to you in any way later today… you may take your leave, my Lady,” he insisted, as he waved his hand to indicate she was permitted to remove herself from his personal chambers. 

“As you wish, my Lord,” she spoke softly, confusion in her expression.

As Thranduil climbed onto his bed, he inelegantly dropped on top of the soft sheets. He was uncertain what had suddenly come over him. Surely the wine was not affecting him so? He had heeded his future wife’s warning that the Ka wine had been strong, but did not think a sip or two could cloud his mind to such an extent and so quickly. He assigned his light-headedness to pre-marital nerves. He would be fine before the wedding proceedings were to start, if only he could just close his eyes for a brief moment. Only a brief… moment. Thranduil’s eyelids felt heavy and before he even realised it, he was unconscious. 

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter translations
> 
> Nunar – Hopeful Man  
> Rhaîch! – Curse it   
> Nîdh! – It hurts

Chapter 2

When Pip woke from her unconscious state, after having been hit by a large branch that knocked her out, she found herself to be somewhere that was unfamiliar to her. Her initial shock had caused her to hyperventilate and several days had passed for her to get adjusted to her new surroundings. She witnessed things that could have come straight out of a fantasy book… only it was all real. 

She tried to keep to herself mostly, as she was uncertain that allowing herself contact or any kind of relations with anyone or anything, would keep her from a life free of harm. She had regarded her clothes and found she stood out like a sore thumb. A few pieces of clothing that she had found drying on a clothes line, ensured she would be able to blend in. She felt awful, not having ever stolen anything in her whole life, yet if she was to get by in this strange world, for who knew how long, she knew she had to _bend_ the rules somewhat.

Pip quickly learned that the world she had landed in, was called Middle-Earth and that this world’s residents did not only consist of humans, but elves, dwarfs and orcs. Not to mention a number of strange animals. Spiders the size of buses, as she woke close to what she later learned to be Dol Goldûr. She wandered for a good while around the area, coming across giant spiders, wargs, orcs and other foul creatures. As she travelled north, she stumbled upon the Woodland Realm elves, but she didn’t find she could trust them, as their king was a nasty piece of work, or so she had been told. She finally managed to make her way to Dale and ultimately ended up in Lake Town.

It wasn’t until Lake Town, that she found herself to be somewhat at ease, being among humans. Taking on the odd job here and there, allowed her to earn enough silver pieces for food and small lodgings. The town had regular dealings with elves and dwarfs alike. As a barmaid, she was able to position herself in town in such a way, that would aid her in understanding the world she had come to reside in. She worked hard and kept her eyes and ears open, observing all who entered the bar. She heard stories of different regions in Middle-Earth, listened in on conversations that she probably had no business hearing, she soaked in all that she could possibly learn like a sponge. She figured it was key to her survival in a world that was not her own.

Almost a year had passed, when Pip had decided it was time for her to move on. She did not think Lake Town could offer her the safety she craved, in order to live out her life without coming to harm. 

One evening she had overheard a conversation by two gentlemen, who spoke of the realm of Rhûn. She had learned that Rhûn was not nearly as densely populated as was the western part of Middle-Earth. In fact, she understood that Rhûn was quite desolate and remote and it was for that reason, that the Sea of Rhûn, though surrounded by both mountains as well as forest, held only few residents. She further investigated to learn more about the Sea of Rhûn and the more she was able to find out, she felt her spirits lifted. She could live a quiet life, away from all that she considered dangerous… and it seemed she had finally found a place in Middle-Earth where this was possible. She felt relieved, especially since she had yet to find a way back home… if there was one to begin with.

*** 

Four years had passed, but Pip had finally managed to build a life for herself that would allow her to rely on others as little as possible. It was how she liked it. 

She had travelled around the Sea of Rhûn and found the forest to be the best location for her to live. It was not far from the mountains, and the forest offered her more than she could have hoped for and the seaside was close enough for her to use it as a source of food. Furthermore, the river Celduin offered her a fresh water source, before it mingled with the salty sea, where the two waters merged. With the few belongings she had managed to bring with her to Middle-Earth and all the know-how she had gained by her excessive reading in all the years prior, she was able get by quite well.

On one of her exploration trips, she had stumbled upon an old farmhouse. It wasn’t tremendously large, but it suited her needs. The farm had an additional building that stood close by, which she imagined to be a barn of sorts. The buildings had appeared to have been abandoned and had clearly seen better days, but Pip considered her find nothing short of a treasure. She knew she could turn the small farm into a home, one that would provide her with comfort, until she would leave Middle-Earth when it was her time to expire.

In the years that followed, after having left Lake Town behind her, the farm had provided her with all she needed. A roof over her head, a place for livestock and fertile soil to grow whatever she liked. It had only taken her a year to grow the basics, that gave her a consistent food supply, making her more and more independent as time elapsed. On occasion she would travel to the nearest village for supplies she could not grow or gather herself. She traded her fruit and vegetables at the market and managed to obtain whatever she lacked for a comfortable life.

She had considered herself fortunate for having found a number of seeds prior to her being whisked away to Middle-Earth, seeds that were not common in the world that was now her home. She had been pleased to be able to grow simple fruit, such as wild strawberries, gooseberries and other fruits. The soil seemed most suited for her farming endeavours, though she regretted not being able to make grape vines grow well. She had hoped to be able to make a wine at one point, but as the grapes had no intention of fulfilling her desire to grow, she opted for something else. There were other ways of brewing or distilling alcohol. She remembered the detailed descriptions in one of her books on how to distil spirits from just about anything. And while it wasn’t easy and a certain trial and error was required to ultimately yield a satisfactory product, she was most pleased to distil a beverage that much resembled rum.

Pip had been happy to have had her backpack with her when she landed herself in Middle-Earth, as they contained certain essentials, she now realised, positively aided her in all the farming work she put her energy to. Much to her pleasant surprise, she had found stowaways at the bottom of her backpack, undoubtedly left there by Hope at one point or another: marijuana seeds. The mild and rather warm climate by the Sea of Rhûn, appeared more than suited for growing marijuana plants and only a year after planting the first seeds, she found she had grown both the female as well as the male variant, giving her an almost infinite amount of seeds, needed to grow even more plants. 

Smoking the dried tips however, appeared to be more challenging. She had yet to find the kind of paper that would help her roll the perfect joint, instead she had happened upon a pipe on the market in the nearest town, of which she concluded it would do well enough. She beamed at her small marijuana patch, pleased that it was doing so well. She suddenly felt so rebellious… whatever would her _dear_ parents say about that!

Rustling behind her demanded her attention. Her animals were getting restless, as they were eager to be fed. She owned a goat, two sheep, several chickens and in a patch at a relatively small distance from her home, a cow was grazing happily.

With all the resources at her disposal, there was little she couldn’t accomplish. She would fare well. There was just one thing she sorely lacked… someone to share her life with… someone like Hope… _Hope!_

*** 

Thranduil woke with a splitting headache. As he tried to move, he could feel one arm restricted from movement. Instinctively he pulled at the confinements, causing a loud clanking noise above his head. He recognised his own dungeons. His head felt heavy, like he had been knocked off his feet by something or other, but found no injuries to his head or the rest of his body. It took him a few moments to gather his thoughts, as his memories darted back to his future wife insisting on a wine ritual prior to their wedding. He frowned angrily. Surely not?

The king craned his neck, hearing several voices in the distance, but he was yet to determine whom the booming voice belonged to. It appeared someone was giving a speech of sorts. A speech to whom? His subjects? He listened intently.

“My dear subjects… residents of Mirkwood… I am your new king… and if you value your former king’s life, you will do well to heed my words. I am your lord and master now, and I expect to be addressed as such. One antagonising word from any of you and I will see it as my duty to silence you permanently… or silence your…” there was a pause, which clearly indicated that the usurper had no intention of referring to anyone else as _king_.

“… Thranduil… it will be up to you to decide whether you want him to live or not,” the speech ended and a hint of mockery could be heard in his voice. That voice. Thranduil suddenly recognised it. It was Thamuil’s. His future brother-in-law. He gritted his teeth with anger, wondering if his bride-to-be had a hand in his dismal state. He found it difficult to believe.

He had thought long and hard, plotting his escape. Could he risk the usurper’s wrath on his people by attempting to flee? He thought of the repercussions of his actions. If he knew anything of those who had been corrupted by power, even with him no longer a prisoner in his own dungeons, his people not knowing of his presence _or_ absence, the usurper would undoubtedly use it to his advantage, one way or another, by keeping his subjects in the dark. He doubted Thamuil would share his escape with his loyal subjects, only to keep them ignorant and filled with fear for his life.

Thranduil soon realised that he had no means to escape all by himself. He needed assistance, but had nothing to alert anyone he could trust to help.

No sooner had the thoughts crossed his mind, when two figures appeared, moving stealthily towards the dungeon cell. Thranduil pushed himself into a corner, uncertain of the two figures’ intent, until he recognised two of his most loyal guards. They whispered.

“My Lord… we are here to liberate you… you have to flee, until it is time for you to expel the usurper from our lands,” one explained. Thranduil nodded. 

The guards made quick work of the chains around his wrist and silently escorted him away from the dungeons, towards the stables. Thranduil noticed his trusted elk patiently waiting, until he regarded his master, making him snort excitedly.

“Sshht, _Yr_ … my loyal and beautiful Yr… I will need your help again, my dearest friend… our lives will depend on the swiftness of your hooves… you think you can carry us both out of here? Like the wind?” Thranduil softly spoke to the animal, as though he were a man and understood every word he said.

Just as Thranduil mounted the large animal, a black cloak around his shoulders, four guards whom Thranduil did not recognise, appeared in sight. Their blades swished through the air, taking the lives of the king’s loyal guards in the blink of an eye. Yr did not hesitate and ran towards the closest gate, of which Thranduil hoped it would not be closed and thus would bar his way from the palace grounds. Evidently, the usurper’s guards were not quick enough, their blades caressing air, rather than a victim. 

Yr ran and Thranduil believed himself to be free, until he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. He ignored it until he was clear of the gates and well into Mirkwood. What seemed like an eternity of thundering hooves beneath him, was in fact barely enough to ensure his safety from all the havoc that went on inside the palace. _His_ palace. Yr slowed and Thranduil sat up straight, allowing himself a moment to examine the damage to his shoulder. He gasped, as he noticed the tip of a large arrow protruding from his flesh. He glanced behind him and noticed the rest of the arrow lodged firmly into his shoulder. He grimaced. He had to keep moving. He was not safe. He had to hide, far away from Mirkwood, until the opportune moment were to present itself for him to return.

Thranduil travelled west, along the river Celduin. He ensured to drink plenty, as he journeyed further away from Mirkwood, as time elapsed. At least two days had passed and while he understood he required sustenance to heal, he felt ill at ease to stop for something so trifle as food. As soon as he were to come across someone he felt he could trust, he would dislodge the arrow from his shoulder and allow himself the time to heal, but not before. 

Fortunately Yr travelled rapidly and upon the morning of the third day, Thranduil, while barely conscious, could smell the sea air that greeted him, while the breeze played with the ends of his silver blond hair. Yr wandered around for a good while, until his hearing picked up a sound that beckoned him.

Not far from the seaside, Yr stumbled upon a small clearing, that held a home to someone. There were animals and the elk clearly felt at ease, being an equally domesticated animal himself. He snorted loudly in an attempt to get the attention of the young woman that was on her knees, her fingers in the dirt in front of her, as she tended the crops of her vegetable garden. She looked up in awe.

“Oh wow… aren’t you a big boy,” she spoke gently, not wanting to spook the animal.

“Where did you come from, huh?” she genuinely wondered, as she approached him.

“You’re beautiful,” she whispered, putting the elk at ease, her fingers gently caressing his velvet nose. It was then she noticed the bridle around his head. Her eyes grew large. The animal belonged to someone. Yr shook his head and the movement of his large antlers shook off what he had been carrying for just over two days. The one who had been riding him fell onto the floor with a thud. He was unconscious. Pip kneeled beside the still body, noticing the arrow in his shoulder. She looked back up at the elk and found his fur soaked with blood.

“Holy shit,” she muttered under her breath. She got close enough to touch the injured man, which made the elk snort even louder than before.

“It’s alright, boy… I’m not going to hurt your master… I am going to help him… is that okay with you?” she gazed at the large animal’s brown eyes. She wasn’t quite certain what it was she saw, but it was almost as if the animal understood her, as he seemed to back down, taking on a relaxed posture.

“First things first… let’s clip the ends of this thing…” she spoke as she worked to remove the long ends of the arrow.

She retrieved a large canvas sheet, laying it out next to the injured man, before rolling him onto it. She had already seen that the man was tall and big and she would not possess the strength to carry him, unless she could manage to get him to stand. The hood of his cloak fell back to reveal the injured man’s face. The pointed ears did not go unnoticed by Pip and for a moment she was taken aback by her wounded guest.

“Shit… an elf,” she spoke softly, before shaking her head and dragging the elf’s body to the barn with the help of the canvas sheet.

Once inside, she had managed to remove the arrow altogether, after having assessed that it was not pressing against any of his blood vessels. She pushed his dirty tunic aside to allow herself a better view of his shoulder. The injury looked angry and she knew she had to disinfect the wound first. 

“Hooray for distilled spirits,” she whispered, as she poured some of the home-made spirit onto the wound. It was then that she met with the first response from the elf since his arrival and it was filled with anger, as he shot up in agony.

“ _Rhaîch! Nîdh!_ ” he spoke angrily.

“Lie still… this will only hurt more if you move,” she spoke to him kindly, not trying to be perturbed by the tone in which he had addressed her. Pip knew he hadn’t really addressed her as such, but rather reacted to the pain.

She saw the droplets of sweat on his forehead. Pip was able to tell he had lost quite a bit of blood and she was surprised how he had not yet managed to succumb to his injury. She suspected it had something to do with his elvish physique. And what a physique it was. She stared at the elf’s torso. It almost looked like it wasn’t real, it was so flawless. The elf seemed quite fit, which was probably one of the reasons, he had held on for so long. He was beautiful. She eyed his face. Dominant eyebrows, long eye-lashes, a strong nose and lips that should be deemed illegal. His jawline was something she found difficult to look away from, not to mention his beautiful neck. She knew all elves were nothing short of being supermodels, but this particular specimen was simply perfect. 

She cleared the frog from her throat as she proceeded to apply bandages to his injury. Once she was done, she found his breathing to have evened out and decided it best to leave him to recover.  
So much for a quiet life in the country.

*** 

Nearly a full day had passed, and Pip went about her business as per usual. On occasion she would check on her guest who was sleeping rather comfortably in her barn. Her mind quickly filled with questions. Who was he? Why was he injured? Where did he come from? She shook her head as images of his handsome face haunted her. She took a deep breath and sighed deeply, yanking an onion and some carrots from the ground. She looked at the vegetables and nodded with content.  
As the afternoon ended and the sky had started to colour orange, a pot was hanging over a fire, from a tripod, and was bubbling happily. Pip stirred the content of the pot from time to time, to assess whether the broth she was making, needed further attention, or could simply be left until it was done. She had tasted the broth, and decided on adding a little bit of salt. Her injured guest would require something salty, as well as liquids to replenish his fluid levels.

Another hour had passed. She had ensured her home was in order and well-organised, placing certain personal items out of sight, before turning her attention to her broth once more. She would have to wake her guest soon. He would be in pain for certain, but the soup would do wonders.

While Pip busied herself around her home, Thranduil slowly fluttered his eyes, wondering where Yr had taken him. _Yr!_ Where was he? He tried to lift himself, but the pain in his shoulder made it difficult to do so. Much to his surprise, he found his shoulder bandaged and he was pleased to find the bandages were clean. Whoever had tended to his injury, had managed to not only remove the arrow, but stop the bleeding as well. 

As he sat up further, he looked around to find himself inside a stable of sorts. He was lying on his black cloak, placed on top of a thick layer of straw and was covered by a blanket. Was it a blanket? He eyed the strange fabric, holding it between his thumb and index finger. He had never held such fabric before. He considered the bright colour and frowned at the odd pattern on it. The pattern seemed to consist of little piglets, light pink, but they weren’t lifelike, but rather as though a child had drawn them. His fingers grazed one of the piglets, as he swallowed, while many questions sprung to mind. 

Suddenly the large wooden door to the barn opened and a young female entered.

“Oh good, you’re awake. I was hoping you would wake by yourself. You seemed like you needed the rest and I didn’t have the heart to wake you,” she piped. Thranduil did not know how to respond and just looked at her.

“I’m sorry… you understand me?” she wondered, recalling his elvish response earlier.

“I do,” Thranduil replied. Pip dropped her shoulders in relief.

“Oh good… I don’t speak any other language but my own… well, I did take a bit of Spanish and French at school, but still…” she stopped talking, as she realised that revealing too much of her former life, wouldn’t do anyone any good, least of all herself. She was a misfit in this world and she had no desire to show anyone.

“Where am I? Where is Yr?” he started questioning her.

“You are in Rhûn… by the north western seaside to be precise… as for _Yr_ , was it…? I think you are referring to your elk? I put him in a patch to graze along with my cow… he seems content,” she mused, as she had started to fill a bowl with some of the soup she made and broke off a bit of bread, which she had baked earlier in the day.

“Rhûn?” Thranduil spoke softly, as he regarded his host. He was instantly taken by her and not simply because she was kind and caring, but because she was most attractive… for a human.

“I am Pip… Pippa actually… which is short for Philippa… but I hate the name Philippa, because my parents gave me that name and… well…” she paused, as a hint of melancholy drifted across her eyes.

“… but enough about me… what is your name?” she was eager to learn.

Thranduil thought quickly. He was not yet ready to disclose his identity, not quite knowing whom to trust.

“ _Nunar_ … my name is Nunar,” he repeated himself, as though he had to convince himself who he really was.

“Welcome to my humble abode, Nunar… where are you from? Why were you injured? Who tried to hurt you?” she submitted him to an inquisition of sorts.

“I… I… I am from Mirkwood… my injury… it is a long story, one which I’m trying to come to terms with myself… I don’t have answers to your questions, I’m afraid, but I cannot go back… not for a while that is… it is not safe for me,” he answered somewhat truthfully.

“Did you get on the Elvenking’s wrong side?” she snorted, making Thranduil look up at her.

“Why would you say that?” he wondered.

“I have heard he is quite a piece of work,” her tone was derisive, making Thranduil frown at her ignorance.

“I think you would find King Thranduil to be just and fair… and well loved by his people,” Thranduil raised his voice in his own defence. 

“Yeah right… where do the rumours come from then, I wonder… where there is smoke, there is fire, Nunar… but I will take your word for it, as you evidently know your king better than I do… and I do apologise, I did not mean any disrespect,” she offered, suddenly feeling ill at ease, having offended one of the king’s subjects. 

“Apology accepted,” he responded softly, as he took the bowl with soup from her.

“Look, Nunar… I live a simple, secluded life here… it is my choice to indulge in solitude, for which I have my reasons, but I would never turn you away, especially in your current condition… you may stay here for as long as you like, but on one condition…” she paused again.

Thranduil nodded, eager to hear her condition.

“… once you are physically up for it, I must ask you to pull your weight around here. I can maintain the farm well enough, with only one mouth to feed, but having another mouth… to feed…” a brief distraction governed her, as she gazed into Thranduil’s silver blue eyes.

“… that is a whole different matter,” she finished, suddenly nervous, as the blanket shifted down his torso, baring his upper body to her view. She swallowed hard. 

“That seems entirely fair, and please allow me to convey my gratitude. I may have succumbed to my injuries, had Yr not found you,” Thranduil offered in all sincerity.

“It is my pleasure, Nunar… I will never shun away from helping people… or elves,” she added hastily, having forgotten for a moment whom she was addressing.

She watched Thranduil eat the soup in silence, while pieces of bread slipped past his lips. Those shapely lips… lips that were kissable, that could be nibbled upon, lips that could… She ceased her train of thought. What the hell was the matter with her?

“Good?” she asked suddenly.

“Very,” he responded, handing her back the empty bowl.

“Okay… as for our sleeping arrangements… I sleep in my house… you sleep here. Will that work for you?” she chimed. Thranduil simply nodded.

“There is an outhouse behind the barn, there is a water reservoir by the door to my home… the water is fresh, as I take it from where the river joins with the sea. It’s especially sweet there and therefore very tasty. I have brought you a bottle of it here, so you don’t have to get it during the night, in case you get thirsty,” she explained.

“You need help to… well… visit the outhouse?” she asked shyly.

“I think I can walk,” he tried to lift himself up, but as dizziness washed over him, he fell back down with a thud. 

“Well… you have lost a lot of blood and you are evidently still recovering… why don’t I help you and then you can settle for the night,” Pip offered.

Helping her guest was easy, but holding him close, as he leaned against her for support, was more difficult to handle, as the close proximity of another person, something she had not experienced in a long time, made her heart flutter. The fact that the person in question was one of the most gorgeous elvish specimens she had ever seen in her years in Middle-Earth, did not help.

As they moved back from the outhouse to the barn, Thranduil grimaced as he let himself fall back onto the makeshift bed, made up of his black cloak, the soft straw and the rather strange-looking blanket, he did not yet know what to make of.

“I’m not far away, obviously, so if there is anything at all… just shout… I will hear you,” she offered, to which Thranduil responded with a curt nod, as Pip moved to exit the barn.

“Pippa?” he suddenly spoke, making Pip turn around her vertical axle.

“Thank you,” he almost whispered, his eyes full of earnestness, making Pip almost melt on the spot.

“You are welcome, Nunar… get some rest,” she said, as she closed the barn door.

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter translations
> 
> Gwib - Penis

Chapter 3

A week passed by and Pip found her guest healing well. She was able to tell that he was frustrated for not being able to do much more than light work. 

“Why are you getting so angry all the time?” Pip huffed, frowning.

“I’m not angry,” he snapped at her, his facial features instantly softening, as he realised Pip’s words were on point. She smiled at him, making him tingle deep down.

“I’m sorry… I feel like such a burden to you and I am still not able to help you much,” he spoke in frustration.

“Have I given you any reason to think I expect you to do more than you are capable of? I said, _when you are physically up for it_ … clearly you are not… _not yet_ … so, just accept it for now and do what you can… I ask for nothing else,” she explained to him.

“I will get better and then I will repay you with all the help you need,” Thranduil’s voice seemed filled with shame.

“You said it… you _will_ get better… that is the first thing to focus on… the rest will follow after,” she smirked, somewhat attracted to his poutiness.

“Can I ask you a question?” he hesitated.

“Of course,” she answered, as she again had her fingers in the dirt of her vegetable garden, while Thranduil sat on the bench just outside her home.

“The blanket you gave me, the bright one… I’m not familiar with the fabric… where is it from?” he was genuinely curious to find out.

“Oh… that is just something that was a gift…” she stopped talking, feeling stupid all of a sudden for having given him that blanket in the first place. Of course he would recognise it as something foreign to Middle-Earth.

“… is it not a good blanket?” she responded with a question.

“Oh… it is fine, it is nice and warm… the fabric, as well as the pattern and colour… it is not something I have seen before,” he offered.

“And you have seen all of Middle-Earth, have you?” Pip laughed his curiosity away, hoping he would drop it.

“I have seen most of it, yes… which is why I was wondering about it,” he returned sharply.

“You would have to ask the person who gave it to me… like I said, it was a gift, but where it came from, I am unable to tell you,” she averted her gaze, certain Thranduil would be able to tell she was lying. She had never been very good at lying.

“Very well,” Thranduil responded, wondering what had suddenly come over her, but he decided to change the subject.

“The other day, you had prepared fish. It was very tasty, but it is not the kind of fish I am familiar with, even though there is a river that runs through Mirkwood… was it from the sea?” he asked.

“Yes it was… there are some excellent and tasty kinds of fish in the sea. In fact, I’m looking to go to the seaside again tomorrow, to go fishing. I would appreciate it if you joined me. I could use an extra hand to carry back our catch,” she grinned at him. 

“I would like that,” he grinned back at Pip, suddenly feeling a most warm feeling in his belly. 

Pip suddenly stood and walked towards a basket that sat perched next to the bench in front of her home. She lifted some garments from it and threw them at Thranduil.

“Here… I need you to get out of those clothes. You’ve been wearing them for a week and I can smell them from a mile away,” she huffed.

“Those should fit you. I had intended to alter them for my own use, but hadn’t managed it yet… so you are welcome to wear them,” she gazed at him, as he started to lift the shirt over his head and started to unlace his pants. Pip’s eyes widened in shock.

“Not here, you idiot… inside the barn… I have no desire to look upon your privates,” she spoke quickly, feeling odd at what she considered a lie. She wouldn’t have minded looking at what he looked like beneath his clothes.

Thranduil gathered the pieces of clothing and disappeared into the barn. He did not understand her shocked response. He had always had staff tend to his needs, which included washing him, clothing him. His aides thought nothing of regarding him in the nude, nor was he bothered by it.

“Oh, and please give yourself a wash, while you’re in there. There should still be a jug of water you can use… and there is a washcloth hanging from one of the pegs by the door… and don’t forget the lavender oil that is there… have a heart on my sensitive nose, please,” she shouted to him jokingly.

Thranduil grinned. The lady had a sense of humour. The way in which she spoke however, seemed odd. He was used to always being addressed with much propriety, but the carefree way in which Pip addressed him, was a refreshing change. He knew not of where she had picked up the way in which she spoke to people, but he liked it. He supposed she had no need for etiquette or décor, not while living on the outskirts of Middle-Earth, all on her own.

*** 

Thranduil was the first to wake the following morning, getting ready, dressing himself with the clothes Pip had given him. The breeches were short, unlike what he was typically used to, but they seemed to suit the environment, as well as the warm climate. He lifted the tunic over his head and rolled the sleeves up past his elbows. He had discarded his boots and instead, his feet were quickly covered by flat shoes, which ended just below his ankles. As he securely tied the shoes to keep them from slipping off his feet, he looked down at the odd ensemble he was now wearing. Somehow he felt comfortable. The clothes felt airy, and suited the weather well. He also concluded, that his current outfit, would aid in keeping anyone from suspecting him to be royalty, especially his kind and pretty host. He swallowed and shook his head, before walking towards Pip’s house. 

All was still quiet within and he felt there to be no harm in peering through the door that stood slightly ajar.

His eyes travelled through her modest home. It was small, but seemed to provide all the comfort anyone could ever need. He found Pip’s sleeping form on the bed that stood in the corner. His heart skipped a beat, as she stirred, revealing her bare legs, while she turned to lie on her side, her outer leg pulled up high.

For a moment he averted his eyes, as he found himself inappropriately spying on his lovely host, but mere moments later he turned to gaze at her once more. He frowned, staring at the smallclothes she was wearing to cover the delicate part of her body. He had never seen anything like it. He noticed the intricate patterns on the black fabric, which were mesmerising. Thranduil had yet to conclude whether it was the patterns or the lack of fabric that he found most appealing. The black of her smallclothes seemed to do a poor job of covering her decency, yet he was unable to look away.

Suddenly she turned onto her back, not pulling the sheets on her bed with her. One foot dangled on the side of the bed, while the other leg had been pulled up so high, that the spread of her thighs left little to Thranduil’s imagination and he cursed the enticing bit of black fabric that covered what he craved to see… to touch… _to devour_.

He swallowed hard, gazing down at the front of his breeches, only to find the fabric awfully constricting that what lay beneath. He gazed at Pip again. He was not prepared for what he saw next. She moaned softly, as her arms stretched above her head, her toes curling to try and whisk the sleep away from her body. She allowed for one of her hands to cup her own breasts, as he watched her squeeze them gently. She carefully pushed the hand beneath her shirt, playing with her nipple, while her other hand travelled towards her core. She moaned again, her voice full of need for morning release. He watched her fondle the black fabric around her hips, until her fingers found the edge of the almost non-existent material, dipping inside, only to touch herself shortly after. Her moaning became louder and Thranduil felt torn between the need to walk away or the urge to keep watching.

He heard her whimper, but was barely able to make out what she said, until he clearly heard her utter names… _two_ names to be exact. 

“Oh _Hope_ … you feel so good… I miss you so much” she sighed blissfully, while she played with herself. “I want you to make me feel good… please don’t tease me… please… _Nunar_ ,” she sighed, her eyes closed tightly.

Thranduil raised his eyebrows in surprise, hearing his assumed name pass her lips. Suddenly he was eager to see her dreams. He knew not who Hope was, but the fact that she had uttered his alias, made him realise that within a short period of time, he had rooted himself deeply in her mind and thoughts.

He growled softly, no longer able to bear it, he quickly removed himself from Pip’s home. Silently thought swiftly he padded towards the edge of the forest behind the house, firmly resting his hand against a large tree. His breathing had accelerated. He grunted impatiently, before unfastening the front of his breeches, as he pulled out his rock hard cock, the tip already glistening with precum. He firmly curled his fingers around his iron shaft and started to move the skin up and down. Images of what he had witnessed mere moments before, came back to him and in response he increased the speed of his actions. Flashes of light crossed his closed eyes, as his abdominal muscles contracted violently. His seed spurted from him with an almost projectile force, a loud groan on his lips. 

When all of his ejaculatory juices had been spilt, he tucked his softening length back into his clothes, looking around him nervously.

He took a deep breath.

“Well, that was enlightening,” he whispered to himself, a faint smirk on his lips.

*** 

The hike towards the seaside was not long and soon Thranduil noticed how the ground beneath his feet had turned more sandy as they went along, a sure sign that the beach was close.

He inhaled deeply, relishing the fresh sea air, while the coastal breeze played with his long hair. Pip was not far behind and regarded him. She marvelled at his gorgeous silver blond locks, his squared shoulders and strong legs. She grinned silently, admitting to herself that she was definitely attracted to the elf. 

“This is beautiful,” Thranduil spoke in awe of the exquisite beach before him.

“Where do we go now?” he wondered, as he turned to stare at Pip, who suddenly blushed, her train of thought evidently interrupted.

“Oh… uhm… right there,” she pointed, making Thranduil look away from her once more. She sighed in relief.

They settled beside a few rocks. Pip had taken the fishing net from his grip, a net that she had made herself from a fine thread she had managed to procure approximately two years prior. The net didn’t look elegant, but it did what it was supposed to do: catch fish. Pip had also brought a fishing spear, which was made up of a simple stick, with three smaller, sharpened twigs protruding from the tip, much resembling a small trident.

“I might need that one later… but first, let’s get the net into the water,” she explained, as she took the net and waded into the shallows. At one specific point, Thranduil watched her throw the net into the water, as the weights along the edges weighed it down.

“What now?” Thranduil asked. Pip smiled at him. “We wait!”

Thranduil had seated himself on the soft sand. He had taken off his shoes and allowed for his toes to play with the fine grains. Pip moved to sit next to him.

“So… you like my beach?” she asked him, smirking.

“ _Your_ beach?” he raised his eyebrows.

“Nobody comes here but me… so I consider myself lucky and call it my beach,” she grinned happily.

Silence fell between them. Ultimately Pip spoke first.

“Have you thought about how you came to be here? You told me it was not safe for you to return home, at least not for a while… why is your life in danger?” she wondered, staring at him intently. Thranduil sighed deeply.

“I have thought about it. I can only say that I believe I have been betrayed, though for what reason, I am uncertain,” he told her. He knew the betrayal that had played out in his kingdom had everything to do with the need for power, though the very details behind that need, he was oblivious of. Telling Pip he knew not why he was betrayed, was not entirely untruthful. 

“There must have been a significant reason for them to try and kill you,” she responded somewhat absent-mindedly. Thranduil suddenly realised Pip’s words held truth in them. They _had_ tried to kill him and he considered himself lucky for his adversaries to have failed in that endeavour. 

“Tell me a bit about yourself, Pippa?” Thranduil changed the subject.

“There isn’t much to tell… I came here approximately four years ago. I… I…” she hesitated, making Thranduil understand that she struggled with demons from her past. He placed his hand tenderly onto her lower arm in an attempt to provide a certain comfort.

“… I was in a loving relationship at the time… she was my everything...” she paused again.

“ _She?_ ” his heart sank. Pip nodded.

“Yes. Hope was the love of my life, but it wasn’t meant to be… my parents made sure of that… there was an accident…” she halted again, tears gathering in her eyes. Thranduil raised his eyebrows, remembering her moaning the name _Hope_ , as he had watched her that very morning.

“My parents did not approve of our relationship… they knew nothing of the fact that I was not only attracted to men, but women as well… when they found out, things escalated and I lost Hope as a result of it,” she explained with a distinct sadness in her voice.

“Your parents parted you from… Hope?” he wondered. Pip shook her head.

“She died,” she answered softly, lowering her head with grief.

“I am sorry,” Thranduil offered, knowing he could do little else but convey his sympathy.

“This place gave me the opportunity to start over… a clean slate if you will… but I miss her so much,” she said, as a tear rolled down her cheek. Thranduil knew not how to respond, but felt her pain, as he recalled the loss of his own wife many years before.

Suddenly Pip stood and walked towards the water’s edge to check on the fishing net. Thranduil watched her, as her words resonated with him still. She was a remarkable woman and he respected her resilience for being able to start over, for having made a self-sufficient life for herself, regardless of her grief. 

“Looks like we will have ourselves an excellent meal tonight,” she shouted towards him, a big smile on her face. She waded back to where she had left her trident, before returning towards the deeper end of the shoreline. All Thranduil was able to do was watch her, as she lost her footing for a brief moment, making her head go under water. She quickly recovered herself and managed to spear several fish, before returning to the shallows, as she rested the spear on her shoulder, three fish impaled at the end of it, while on her other shoulder, she pulled the net. Thranduil watched as her clothing clung to her skin. He gawked at her curves, her hips, her thighs, her breasts and nipples protruding from the thin fabric, as the cold water had caressed them moments prior. He quickly recovered himself by closing his mouth and stood to assist her in bringing the fish onto the beach.

They tied the fish together with string and while Pip lifted the net and the trident, Thranduil was happy to carry the fish she had caught.

“That looks all too wholesome,” he remarked, as he lifted the fish to his eye level.

“We will have a small feast tonight,” she smiled, flashing her gorgeous teeth at him. Thranduil nodded, feeling a surge of warmth deep down in his belly. He felt drawn towards her. 

The walk back to Pip’s home occurred in silence, but as soon as they had reached her residence, they again exchanged pleasantries and talked of insignificant things.

The day progressed with cleaning the fish and preparing the _feast_ , Pip had promised Thranduil earlier in the day.

“Where did you learn how to cook?” Thranduil suddenly wondered.

“Here,” she answered truthfully.

“As much as I learned to do anything else here… trial and error,” she explained.

“Your vegetable garden?” he wondered. Pip simply nodded.

“Among other things yes… I wasn’t instantly successful in cooking or growing anything at first… I didn’t have much experience in _things_ … but I like to read and I learned a lot from books,” she indicated.

“Not much experience? How old exactly are you, Pip?” Thranduil asked curiously.

“I’m twenty-two, Nunar… how old are you?” she eyed him, knowing of the elves’ immortality. Thranduil scraped his throat with embarrassment, as she had just revealed how young she really was.

“I’m well over three thousand years old,” he responded softly.

“Wow… well… you don’t look it… you don’t look a day over thirty-five,” she joked, making Thranduil laugh. The laugh did something to her.

“And that?” he nodded towards her marijuana patch located just beyond her vegetable garden.

“Ah… yes… _that_ is a special crop. One that brings me great escape and relief when I meet with dire moments,” she explained.

“Or just relief in general,” she smirked.

“What do you do with the crop?” his curiosity tickled.

“You smoke it,” she continued to explain.

“Come, let me show you,” she took hold of his hands and lifted him from his sitting position. Thranduil felt a surge of electricity run through him at her touch, but pretended not to be disturbed by it. 

Pip led him towards the marijuana plants and took some of the leaves between her fingers.

“See these fluffy tips here? You harvest them, let them dry and you smoke them,” she told him.

“What happens when you do?” Thranduil asked, though he already suspected he knew the answer to that question.

“They make you feel… good… elevate you to higher atmospheres… the plant intoxicates you… like wine, but differently… they…” she wanted to explain how the marijuana could induce a heightened libido, but decided not to. Whatever would Nunar think of her.

“Oh, I need to check on the fish,” she quickly changed the subject, looking towards the pot over the fire.

As she stirred the fish stew, Thranduil noticed how she seemed to blush. He was intrigued by the plant and was curious of the experience of smoking it.

“Can we try some after we have eaten?” Thranduil wondered, making Pip look up in surprise.

“You mean smoke some?” Pip looked at him in shock, not having thought he would want to try. Thranduil nodded.

“I’m curious,” he admitted.

“Very well… just remember… keep your hands to yourself when you get all…” she stopped talking again, grinning, shaking her head. She should not have said that. Thranduil smirked, curious what went through her mind at that very moment.

*** 

When Thranduil and Pip had finished dinner and had cleared the pots and plates, they settled in front of the fire, where the tripod had been moments before. Pip added another two logs to ensure the fire kept going. Thranduil had grown very fond of his host’s company and watched all that she did. At that very moment, she walked to her home, disappeared for a brief moment and then reappeared, holding several items in her hands. She sat down next to him and showed him the content of her hands.

“See… these are the dried tips… we just take them apart a bit and then stuff them into the end of the pipe, along with some tobacco. Marijuana doesn’t burn that well and it needs the tobacco to keep it going,” she explained.

“Mari… what?” Thranduil frowned.

“Marijuana… that is what this is called where I come from,” she laughed, handing him the pipe.

“And now?” he asked, staring at her.

“You light it… and smoke it like any other pipe,” she offered, watching him as he lifted a burning match to the pipe’s end. Thranduil took a deep drag and ended up coughing so badly, Pip was convinced his lungs would burst.

“Take it easy… marijuana can burn the throat a little bit… just inhale calmly and steadily… like so,” she offered and showed him. Thranduil noticed how she held the smoke inside of her for a brief moment, before exhaling. As she exhaled, she offered Thranduil some of the sweet water she collected from the river’s delta. He tried again, only slower, more calmly, until he too managed to keep the smoke inside himself, until it was time to exhale.

“I must confess… I do not usually become intoxicated much by anything… even strong Dorwinion wines prove little of a challenge to me… unlike the effect the wines have on those silly, short dwarfs at Erebor,” he snorted loudly, unable to contain his laughter.

“Uh-huh?” Pip smirked, looking at him, as she found the effects of the marijuana were already manifesting themselves.

“Have another drag,” she nudged him to smoke more. She was going to enjoy this so much.

Thranduil wasted no time and took the mouth end of the pipe to his lips once more and inhaled carefully. He repeated the action several times, before turning his head towards Pip… his eyes seemed somewhat sleepy, while a blissful smile adorned his lips.

“Good?” she wondered, as the marijuana had started to affect her as well.

“Yeeesss,” he slurred the word, making Pip chuckle loudly.

“You are totally _baked_ already and you only had a few drags,” she was almost howling with laughter, making Thranduil stare at her.

“Baked? Like bread? I am afraid I do not understand,” he spoke truthfully, making Pip burst out into laughter again.

“You are as high as a kite, Nunar… here, have some more,” she laughed as she handed him the pipe.

Thranduil took several more puffs, before he laid the pipe down next to him, as he lowered himself, until he was in a lying position on the ground by the fire. Pip’s head felt incoherent and she decided to follow Thranduil’s lead, by lowering herself to lie onto the ground next to him.

“If you start seeing weird shapes in those clouds… don’t keep it to yourself,” she sniggered loudly.

“Now that you mention it… that one does look like a _gwib_ ,” he said stoically pointing to the sky before snorting excitedly. Pip laughed with him, though she had no idea what a _gwib_ was.

“What’s a _gwib?_ ” she asked.

“I apologise, you do not speak Elvish… it’s the male reproductive organ… the penis… the pleasure pole … the…” Thranduil was interrupted.

“…your rhythm stick,” Pip finished the sentence on his behalf, before rolling over with laughter. Thranduil joined her, as he too rolled around laughing, unable to contain himself.

“So much for Elvish propriety, huh?” she huffed, looking at her guest.

“What on Middle-Earth do you mean? I take great pride in propriety,” he huffed, trying to sound earnest, but failing miserably. 

“Oh please, you’re no different than men or dwarfs,” she snorted.

“Get any man to talk about his penis and they get all boisterous about all that has to do with sex,” she chuckled again.

“There is no need to be ashamed of our reproductive organs or coupling for that matter… it is a beautiful act… and I take great pride in being very proficient at it,” he huffed. Pip looked at him, curious about him being engaged in the act of love-making, but she felt her consciousness slipping away from her.

“It is so hot all of a sudden,” Thranduil sighed, as he stood. He gazed around him purposelessly for a moment, before swerving towards the barn, undoubtedly in search of his bed. Pip watched him walk off and as he made his way to the barn, she noticed him remove his shirt, followed by his breeches. The corners of her mouth curled upwards slightly, as she ogled his beautifully naked rear. She sighed deeply, before her eyes closed. She was out.

*** 

The fire had near gone out, when Pip woke, but darkness still surrounded her. She could sense the effects of marijuana had not yet worn off. She looked to her side and found she was alone. Where had Nunar gone to? She remembered him walking off towards the barn and a trail of his clothes was evidence of that. As she stood, she somewhat insecurely padded in the barn’s direction, unsure what she would find.

As she slipped through the barn door that was slightly ajar, her gaze landed on Thranduil lying on his back, stark naked, his glorious erection resting against his abdomen, his arms and legs spread, possibly in an attempt to feel cooler. He had after all indicated that he had felt hot earlier.

She silently padded towards him, as she regarded his slightly twitching shaft, the tip glistening. Pip felt a tremendous surge of heat between her legs, as juices of her own sex collected plentily. She sensed the small bundle of nerves pulsating beneath her clothes. Her breathing accelerated. She glanced at Thranduil’s hard shaft again and felt a growing desire to sink her core down onto him. She swallowed hard. As much as she wanted to, she had reservations. Nunar was after all a stranger to her, and his size convinced her that she would not be able to take him well, as a novice.

She was still foreign to having sex with men, though Hope had introduced her to a number of sex toys in the past. None of those toys, she admitted, were anywhere close to the elf’s well-endowment. Yet, his erection seemed to beckon her and she decided to venture closer. Surely he was in need of relief, as the reddened tip of his hardness was a sure sign of the amount of blood the body had directed towards it. She would be doing him a favour, relieving him.

She lowered herself to rest on her knees beside his hips. Pip appreciated his mesmerising, almost perfect body, wondering what profession he held in Mirkwood that would give him a physique so fit. She briefly glanced at his shoulder injury, happy to see it was healing well, but it was not that which needed her attention, as she jerked her head towards the engorged flesh in front of her. 

She carefully curled her fingers around the base, gently pumping him, eliciting a soft moan from his lips. With her other hand, she fondled the sack beneath the erection, soft yet firm. She could feel the balls within, like hard boiled eggs. She squeezed carefully, all while pumping him gently.

She wanted more.

As she lowered herself, Thranduil stirred, jerking his hips upwards. It made Pip smile. She lowered her head and pressed her lips against the tip, before parting them ever so slightly. Before long, she found her lips firmly around the head, her tongue swirling around the crease underneath and the opening on top. Thranduil started to growl, a deep rumble coming from his chest. 

Encouraged by the sounds he was making, she lowered herself, enveloping her mouth around his shaft with a certain vigour. He yelped, she continued. Before she realised it, she was bobbing her head up and down, her mouth around his shaft, as saliva lubricated her actions. At the same time, her hand continued with its prior movements of pumping him, all while she held him in his mouth.

Thranduil suddenly dug his hands into her hair, holding her head in place, stimulating her to work him.

“Oh, Pippa… your mouth feels so good… so wet and warm…” he muttered under his breath. Pip was not dissuaded from what she was doing. She had no desire to lose the momentum she knew would elicit his climax. 

Her actions grew more fierce. She was determined to relieve him. Sucking and slurping sounds filled the barn and even Pip softly uttered sounds of pleasure. She felt how Thranduil’s grip on her head became fortified, while his hips moved erratically. His abdominal muscles contracted and without warning, Pip felt and tasted his semen in her throat and on the back of her tongue. She continued to suck him, until his shuddering died down. Her mouth released him and Thranduil opened his eyes, lifting his head long enough for him to watch Pip swallow his seed and wipe her lips with the back of her hand. She stood and walked away, leaving Thranduil to focus on the recovery of his breathing, before slumber would capture him once more.

***


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter translations
> 
> Hiril Vuin – My lady (lit. beloved lady)

Chapter 4

Pip woke with a heavy head. She had slept well, but an unsatisfied feeling swept over her. She lifted herself to sit on the edge of her bed. She glanced around her home, until memories from the night before entered her mind. She gasped loudly and brought her hand to her mouth in shock. She had given Nunar a blowjob. What’s more, he had liked it, as had she. Would he remember? He took pride in being able to withstand what he referred to as Dorwinion wine, but the marijuana had affected him so quickly, that she wasn’t certain whether he would have much recollection of what had transpired during the night. 

Her mind went back to her holding him in her hands. His penis was a thing of beauty and the size… oh, the size… the girth… the length… it made her shudder with fright, then smile. Any porn movie production company would be happy to have him. She giggled, before the giggling died down again. She was falling for him, and she barely knew anything about him. She was only an insignificant human, while he was an elf, destined to live forever. She shook her head again, expelling any such thoughts from her mind. She had no business thinking any of it, yet her core throbbed at the memory. Damn that elf, for looking so fucking fine. 

She frowned, lifting her solar charger and iPod from the cabinet by her bed. She held the two devices in her hand, amazed with how they had withstood time since she had landed herself in Middle-Earth. She knew the devices would ultimately expire, but for as long as they hadn’t yet, she decided to enjoy whatever little she had managed to bring with her. She placed the solar charger by the window, allowing it to soak up the sun and give it the energy needed to charge her iPod. 

As she stood, she brushed by the small kitchen table, where the photo of her and Hope sat perched against a small vase with flowers. The corners of her mouth curled upwards slightly as Hope’s smile greeted her, as it did every morning. She would typically feel melancholic for a moment and while she missed Hope tremendously, her mind kept wandering to the naked elf in her barn. She would expect him to rise soon, although she knew not how the marijuana had affected his sleep.

She decided to wait with breakfast until he woke. She settled to quench her morning thirst first, as she lifted a bottle with the sweet delta water to her lips. When she felt her thirst departed, she glanced at the bottle to find it almost empty. Several more empty bottles stood outside her home. She had to replenish her stock of drinking water. 

“No time like the present,” she whispered to herself, as she collected the bottles and tied them together with a rope, which would make it easier for them to be carried. She rested the rope on her shoulders and set off in the direction of the river delta, where she knew the water tasted sweeter than up stream. Hopefully her guest would wake soon, as she rested her hand on her stomach, which was protesting at her with hunger. She would manage and with the door to her home still open, she was off.

*** 

Thranduil stirred slowly, as the sun peeked through the open barn door. His eyelids fluttered at the bright light. Before lifting himself fully, he rested his upper body on his elbows beneath him, looking at himself, wondering when he had disposed of his clothing, to be completely naked. 

He further lifted himself into a sitting position, raising his knees and resting his elbows upon them. He felt well-rested and his injury seemed to have calmed significantly. He brought his fingers to his eyes and rubbed the sleep away from them, but as soon as he withdrew his fingers from his eyes, memories started darting back to him. His eyes widened in shock. He recalled his intoxication by a substance he had smoked with Pip. He had not been aware of it at the time, but as he thought about it, the plant had affected him tremendously. He smiled at the memory of him laughing and joking with his host, how well they had connected at the time. She had called him _baked_ and _high as a kite_. He knew not what that meant, but he assumed it must have had something to do with his state at the time. He made a mental note to ask Pip what a _kite_ was later. Suddenly his memories drew him back to him lying in the barn. He had felt sexually aroused and he remembered Pip sucking him fervently. She had given him a more than a welcome relief and the thought of her swallowing his seed afterwards made him feel oddly satisfied. He glanced between his legs, to find the mere memory of her actions arousing him once more. Damn her for being so kind, so gentle and caring… so beautiful. He stared in front of him. He had come to feel a certain attraction to the human. How as this possible? More importantly, how would he go about handling it? Their ways would part at one point or another. How would that affect either of them? He knew not. He knew he could not get further involved with the young human. And she was still so very young. Their lives were miles apart.

He stood and looked around, wondering where his clothes had gone to. As he carefully stuck his head outside the barn, he found them on the grass. Pip was nowhere to be seen and so he was able to slip them on without being further embarrassed. His stomach growled, telling him he was in need of breaking his fast. He decided to seek out Pip, hoping they might have breakfast together.

He carefully padded towards her house barefoot. The door to her home was open, but his host did not seem to be around. Curiosity swept through his body as he set foot in her small abode. He looked around, until his eyes landed on the photo that stood on the table.

“What is this?” he gasped, as he lifted the photo between his thumb and forefinger. He instantly recognised Pip, but did not know who the other lady was. He looked at the back of the image, then wiped the tips of his fingers across the front. The image was not painted, and the image was so small. And the likeness was perfect. What could have produced such a perfect likeness of his host? He placed the photo back on the table. Was the other lady Hope?

He walked towards the chair that stood against the wall. The shirt that was there seemed like an odd garment to him. It had writing on the front and the fabric seemed to stretch. What kind of magic was this? Underneath the shirt, were the smallclothes he had laid eyes on before. He lifted them between his fingers to find the fabric to be made up of lace, but as was similarly the case with the shirt, it seemed to stretch. He frowned, before a twinkle appeared in his eyes. He lifted the fabric up to his face and buried his nose in it. He recognised her scent, but it was not just her usual body scent he picked up, he was able to smell the intoxicating fragrance of her sex and immediately his shaft sprang into action and throbbed yet again. He quickly dropped them onto the chair, as his attention was drawn to something else.

As he approached the window, he noticed two items of which he had no idea what they were. He picked up the solar charger first and turned it around in his hands to observe it.

“And what is this?” he whispered softly.

“Put that down before you break it,” he could hear Pip angrily behind him.

“You have no business being in my home and go through my personal possessions like that,” she shouted at him. Thranduil merely looked up at her and managed two questions.

“Who are you? Where are you from?” he spoke softly, awe in his eyes.

“Never mind that,” she hissed at him, while snatching the solar charger from his hands, carefully placing it back by the window.

“Get out,” she demanded softly, not ready to further explain herself. Thranduil seemed taken aback by her response, but deemed it wise to remove himself from her home. Evidently Pip seemed terribly uneasy about him going through her personal items. Items that were so very foreign to him. He understood that he had invaded her privacy, but did that really warrant a response like that? He wasn’t entirely certain he understood and decided to leave her be… he would ask her later. 

*** 

Half a day had gone by, before Pip decided to emerge from her home. Thranduil had patiently waited for her, preparing the firepit for its next use. She had collected a basket of fruit and padded in his direction, handing him an apple.

“Thank you,” he responded to her kindness.

“I must apologise for my reaction earlier… the things you saw in my house… they are very private and… all I have left of my former life,” she tried to explain, as she sat down, settling the basket of fruit between them. Thranduil wasn’t sure how to respond. He had felt awful having disrespected her privacy, yet the items in her home had intrigued him. Neither of them spoke for a good few minutes, nibbling at the fruit, stilling a hunger they had both experienced since earlier that day.

They both made an inclination to speak, but it was Thranduil who demanded attention first.

“Where are you from, Pip?” he genuinely wondered.

“Either you are from wherever I have not set foot in Middle-Earth, or you are from somewhere else entirely,” he ventured carefully. Thranduil was not foreign to magic, but the items he had laid eyes on earlier, seemed to be something else completely. Pip lowered her head in defeat. Four years she had lived in Middle-Earth, the past years away from prying eyes, hoping her presence would go unnoticed, until it was time for her to part with her mortal life.

“Your secret is safe with me, _hiril vuin_ ,” he almost whispered. Pip looked up, wondering what he had just said. She took a few deep breaths.

“I am from _Earth_ … a world that is… well… not _this_ one,” she stated melancholically.

“Approximately four years ago, I somehow landed here. How and why, I am unable to tell you. I was in the forest near my home. There was an accident. I was hit by a branch and lost consciousness shortly after. When I woke, I was in a place that was dark and evil. I later learned that I was in Mirkwood,” she stopped for a moment, as she noticed Thranduil respond to hearing the name of his home.

“I was close to Dol Goldûr. I was not well at the time, or rather my head wasn’t. I was still grieving over losing Hope and the darkness of that part of Mirkwood, filled me with fear. I travelled north, passed the Elvenking’s Halls, but desperately tried to stand clear from them… I had no desire to become a resident of the king’s dungeons,” she said, looking at her guest.

“I know, I know… you have told me that the king is kind and fair and just and whatever else, but I did not know that at the time. So I proceeded to travel further, towards Dale and Lake Town. I lived in Lake Town for a good while, until I learned of a place that was perfect for someone who was seeking the life of a recluse. I desired to interact with anyone in Middle-Earth as little as possible and just lead a life of solitude, at a safe distance from any danger this world had to offer,” she paused. 

“I figured, if I could keep myself out of harm’s way somehow, then my insignificant little life, in a world that was not my own, would at least be a somewhat happy one…” she paused again.

“… I was afraid, Nunar… so very afraid,” tears gathered in Pip’s eyes. Thranduil fought the strong urge to wrap her into his arms and provide comfort.

“I was alone, in a place that was so very strange to me… I had no idea how anything worked here. I was worried that if anyone learned of where I was from, that it would not bode well for me. The items you found in my home, I have desperately kept out of sight, to ensure my own safety… being here, on my own, those items never posed any danger to me… but now…” she cried.

“… now you are worried, your safe life here has been compromised,” Thranduil stated on her behalf. Pip nodded. Suddenly he moved himself closer and draped his arm around her shuddering shoulders.

“I understand your worry, but I’m not in any way concerned about the items I laid eyes on in your house, and I would never compromise your secure life, but I do find myself very intrigued and I would be honoured if you were to tell me about them… I daresay, some of your crops are not of Middle-Earth either, or am I mistaken?” he smirked, hinting at what they had experienced the night before.

“You’re not. Some of the vegetables and fruits, or herbs and spices are not indigenous of Middle-Earth… and the marijuana certainly isn’t,” she now chuckled. 

She suddenly became much aware of Thranduil’s body close to hers, the heat of him permeating into her very soul. She created a slight distance between them, wiping the tears from her eyes with the ball of her hand.

“Let me show you some of the items you had laid eyes on before,” she requested him to stand without using the actual words. Thranduil followed her into her home. She lifted the solar charger and iPod and turned towards him. 

“This item charges and recharges, sucking up energy by means of drawing in sunlight and it allows me to provide this device with the energy it needs to work,” she held up the iPod.

“It allows me to listen to music… music from my world,” she explained.

“When it is fully charged, I will show you, but you will have to be patient,” she indicated, knowing that as an elf, he would have patience in abundance. 

“And that?” he asked, pointing towards the photo on the table.

“That is a photograph… taken with a device that is called a camera. A camera captures a moment in time, with whatever or whoever you wish to have captured. The people in the photograph are me and Hope,” she answered proudly, in happy memory of the girl she once called the love of her life.

“And these?” Thranduil asked, as he lifted the smallclothes from the chair against the wall.

“You touched my underwear?” she gasped in shock, snatching the lacy fabric from his grip. 

“Have some propriety, Nunar… my goodness,” she blushed embarrassedly. Thranduil grinned, not daring to even ask about the shirt that had writing on the front.

“And the blanket you had given me?” he suddenly wondered.

“It’s a fleece blanket… and you’d be surprised if I tell you what it is made of,” she chuckled, making Thranduil stare at her, waiting for her to disclose how the blanket was manufactured.

“It’s made of plastic, but I do not think you know what _plastic_ is,” she tried to explain.

“It’s an artificial material made from oils among other things… but that’s a complicated story,” she had no desire to go into it further.

“All of my acquired knowledge, in my short life, I have taken from books. I experience great joy from reading, but I was able to bring only few books into this world,” she said, as she lifted some of the books on plant life and survival, handing them to Thranduil. He flipped through the pages, in awe of the perfectly consistent print of letters before him. He was even more intrigued by the pictures in them.

“More… _photographs?_ ” he wondered, to which Pip nodded.

You say you came to Middle-Earth via Dol Goldûr?” he asked suddenly.

“I was close to Dol Goldûr, apparently, how or why, I am unable to tell you,” she answered truthfully.

“There have been many tales of portals between worlds, yet none have ever been found and even if they had been, to know how they work, would be beyond any knowledge I have acquired in my many years,” Thranduil explained. 

“Do you think there is a way for me to go back to my own world?” she wondered, looking up at Thranduil, whose heart sank. He did not want her to go back. He wanted her to stay.

“Why do you say that?” he asked her.

“The day I had my accident, which seemingly brought me here, I came across two individuals in the forest. To me, they had been dressed oddly, but when I think back of them now, I believe I had laid eyes upon Mirkwood elves at the time… if they had manged to come to my world, then there is a way for me to go back… or not?” she asked hopefully, knowing he would not have the answer to her question. Thranduil shrugged.

“I wish I had any answers to give you, but alas I do not,” he spoke in sincerity. Sadness flashed across her expression and Thranduil again fought the urge to wrap his arms around her to provide the comfort she so clearly craved. She had been so gentle, so kind, so helpful, asking only few questions of his identity, his past or his injury. He felt bad for disclosing so little about him, but keeping his whereabouts a secret was crucial for his survival, as it would aid him in returning to reclaim what was his. His kingdom. 

“Will you journey to the river’s delta with me?” she suddenly asked. 

“We have need for more water, but I am only able to bring back so many bottles on my own,” she explained, smiling shyly, nodding towards the few bottles that she _had_ managed to bring back.

“It will be my pleasure,” Thranduil smiled.

*** 

It didn’t take them long to reach the river’s delta. Thranduil wasn’t able to assess why exactly, but he found the area to be nothing short of magic. The surroundings were beautiful and he concluded it had everything to do with the fact that that is where the river and the sea joined. 

“Come,” Pip beckoned him to a specific spot where she filled her bottles with water.

“See this little stream here? It seems like the river forked at one point and then re-joined again here, before merging with the sea water,” she pointed.

“Taste this… then taste the water upstream,” she asked him, to which Thranduil happily complied.

“I understand what you mean… the water from the little stream is indeed very appealing,” he smiled at her, making Pip melt.

“I know, right?” she answered him, to which Thranduil frowned at her odd choice of words. 

Upon returning to Pip’s home, both busied themselves preparing food for their evening meal. Thranduil seemed happy that whatever Pip had chosen not to disclose to him before, had been brought out into the open. It had seemed to have lifted a certain weight from her shoulders. Now all he had to concern himself with, was the weight on his own. 

“Care to take another trip after dinner?” she smirked at him, making Thranduil wonder what she meant.

“Trip?” he asked somewhat sheepishly

“Did you not enjoy your _trip_ last night?” she chuckled without much décor.

“Oh… _trip_ …” he sniggered, finally understanding what she meant by the word.

“I believe I prefer learning more about the devices you showed me earlier today,” he admitted to his curiosity.

*** 

Dinner was pleasant and the mood between host and guest had become light and easy-going.

“Why don’t you freshen up a bit and then come to the house, so I may show you what the _iPod_ can do,” she told him. Thranduil’s crease between his bushy eyebrows told her he had no clue what she was referring to.

“The music device,” she told him. The crease disappeared, telling Pip he understood.

“I would like that,” he said, as he padded towards the barn, where a jug of fresh water awaited him.

As Thranduil washed himself up, he could not stop thinking about how intrigued and fascinated he was by Pip, not to mention the fact that her beauty beckoned him in ways he had not thought possible for many years. She was quite something and the thought that she would one day seek a way to go back home, made him nervous. He wasn’t certain he was ready to part with her. He shook his head and expelled the thoughts from his head, before leisurely strolling towards the house. He was unprepared for what he saw next.

As he drew closer to the house, he stood in the doorway, watching her. Pip had the music device in her hands, a narrow thread leading from the device to her ears. Her eyes had been closed and he watched her move to inaudible sounds. She was swaying her hips, twirling them agonisingly slow. On occasion she lifted her arms above her head, putting the rest of her body on display perfectly. As she moved, her breasts gently motioned in unison with her hips. He understood that Pip was dancing, but as there was no music to be heard, he was confused. Thranduil perceived the dance as highly erotic, having witnessed similar ways of dancing by courtesans in his kingdom, yet this was different. He felt drawn to her and ogled the curves of her physique, much to the annoyance of his groin, which seemed to respond involuntarily all over again.

As he approached Pip, she sensed him near and her eyes flew open. Her expression was filled with surprise, yet her bodily movements continued. Her hand reached out to him and he gladly reached out to her as well, their fingers brushing at first, before he took her hand. A certain blush formed on her cheeks, while she pulled him towards her, before her fingers were brought to her ear, taking that which resided within the ear’s entrance, then bringing it to his ear instead. She carefully placed the oddly shaped end of the wire to the entrance, accidentally brushing the tip of his ear shell. He felt shivers run down his spine, brought forth so by the involuntary touch to his hearing organ. He knew in an instant, that her touch would invoke further activity between his legs, but tried to not give it any attention. All of a sudden he heard it. Music. So different from what he was familiar with, yet so enticing. The other end of the wire had remained firmly placed within her own ear, making Thranduil realise that they were both able to hear the music that played on the device. The experience was nothing short of a magic, which did something to the very core of his being. Suddenly the way in which she moved seemed to make sense. She swayed to the tunes and rhythm they were listening to and he found her dance to match the music well. 

Thranduil knew not how to move to what he was listening to, but enjoyed the fact that Pip _did_ know and he let her. As she continued to sway her hips, Thranduil found it impossible for him not to place his hands on her hips. She jumped slightly when he did. The feel of the muscles in her hips, as his hands rested on her, felt intoxicating. He felt a sudden urge to kiss her, but refrained from doing so as he found the throbbing agony in his breeches to have become more than uncomfortable, and most definitely distracting. 

He let go and increased the distance between them, settling himself on a chair nearby, as he continued to watch her move. She had again closed her eyes, as she continued to dance to Audioslave’s _I Am The Highway_. When the song ended, Pip pressed one of the buttons on the iPod and retracted the remaining earplug from her ear.

“That was quite something,” Thanduil admitted, as he regarded her wide-eyed.

“You liked it?” she wondered with a twinkle in her eyes.

“Amazing,” he simply said, making Pip wonder whether he was referring to the device, the music or something else. She suddenly felt awkwardness rise from deep within and placed the iPod on her bed.

“I think we should sleep… I want to get up early. We have fish to catch again tomorrow, a particular kind of fish, one that is very tasty, but tends to hide among the rocks once the sun is up… if we go early, we may just be able to catch some,” she explained, while blushing profusely. Something appeared to be on her mind, though Thranduil appeared oblivious as to what it could be. Was he really though?

***


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter translations
> 
> Hiril Vuin – My lady (lit. beloved lady)  
> Aran nîn – My king

Chapter 5

Pip hadn’t been lying when she said she wanted to rise early. It was still fairly dark, when they both journeyed towards the seaside. Her trusted trident had made quick work of finding the fish she had intended on catching and though few words were exchanged, while being quite comfortable in each other’s presence, both found themselves feeling slightly awkward at the same time. Every time they exchanged looks, Thranduil found Pip averting her eyes quickly, while a small smirk formed around her lips. Oh, those lips. 

The morning was almost at an end, when they decided to journey back to Pip’s home.

“Do you smell that?” she said while frozen on the spot. Thranduil nodded, as he looked up towards the sky, noticing grey clouds of smoke rise from the trees. 

“Fire,” Pip shouted as she sprinted towards her home.

“Pip… wait… come back, it could be dangerous,” Thranduil shouted after her. He was concerned for her well-being and he knew her home would not have caught flames out of the blue. There was something foul at work in Rhûn that day and his heart had suddenly filled with fear. Not that he was afraid for himself, but rather more so for his precious host. 

He ran after her until he reached the clearing where her home stood. His face had quickly turned horror-stricken as he looked around him. Pip’s home was ablaze, the barn had sustained some damage, but somehow stood. Her crops had been destroyed and amidst of it all sat Pip, on her knees, on the ground, wailing with grief. Thranduil moved around the patch where her crops had been until that very moment, observing the traces left behind by whatever or whoever had been responsible. 

“Orcs,” he gritted his teeth in anger, recognising the tracks on the ground.

Her eyes travelled to the house, of which the roof had just caved in. The fire no longer found much that would keep it alive, as it slowly seemed to die down. Thranduil dropped himself next to Pip, pulling her into his embrace, not knowing what else he could do for her. She seemed to welcome it, but the sight of her blackened home had filled her with so much grief, that she knew not whether she would ever recover from it.

“The photo… my iPod…” she cried, to which Thranduil tightened his hold on her, before gently letting his fingers doodle circular patterns on her back, trying to easy some warmth and energy into her being. 

“I’ve lost everything, Nunar… _everything_ ,” she hiccoughed.

“I know… I am so sorry, _hiril vuin_ ,” he whispered.

They sat on the ground together for a long time. Thranduil had placed his long legs on either side of her, while she had leaned into him, as he held her tightly. He understood that the grief had drained her and for a moment, she had slumbered against him. While he felt his heart breaking for her, he found a tremendous warmth deep down, being so close to her. She had crawled under his skin so deeply, that he was unsure what to do with himself. 

By the time Pip lifted herself up, her house had succumbed to nothing more than a smouldering heap of blackness. She ventured closer and found that everything she had owned from her previous life, had literally gone up in smoke, save for the fleece blanket, of which she knew it was still part of Nunar’s bed in the barn, the blanket that had at one point been a gift from Hope. She tried to see if perhaps the fire had spared the only photograph she owned, one that was so very dear to her, but she soon concluded that the photo was probably the first thing that had perished.

She padded towards what used to be her vegetable garden. The state of it brought tears to her eyes. She was surprised that her marijuana patch had remained completely untouched, undoubtedly because those who had been responsible for the destruction of her home, did not recognise the value of it.

“I will help you rebuild,” Thranduil softly offered, to which Pip simply huffed.

“I spent three years on building my home… I was lucky to have found this place, the buildings abandoned, allowing me to patch them up… but to rebuild a house from scratch… I don’t have the skill for that,” she told him. She sighed deeply.

“This place was perfect… the house, the location, the fertile soil… I would consider myself lucky if I could ever find a home as comfortable and safe as this in the future,” she whispered.

“I am convinced you will find a new home that offers comfort and protection, and perhaps _more_ , sooner or later,” he spoke with a piercing gaze that penetrated her very soul.

Pip simply stared at him for a little while, until she stepped forward, stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his. Thranduil did not move, nor did he object, but he seemed surprised. Pip suddenly created a distance between them once more and carefully stepped back. She swallowed hard, evident regret in her eyes.

“I’m sorry… that was too forward of me,” she whispered, averting her gaze with a blush, while Thranduil could do nothing but stare at his remarkable host. Pip felt so stupid for acting the way she did. What was she thinking? Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted, as Thranduil took two large steps forward, circled his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Pip gasped at his actions, but was unable to give it further thought, as she felt his slightly parted lips on her own.

Thranduil could feel her hands rest against his shoulders in an attempt to steady her suddenly unsteady feet. He could sense it and held her tightly, to ensure she wouldn’t fall, while carefully seeking access to devour her mouth. She granted it to him, by parting her lips as well. Not a second later, could she feel his tongue delve into her mouth deeply, eagerly trying to find hers, desperate to make both organs dance with one another. She moaned into his mouth, while his hands wandered, around her back at first, but lowered them to her rear as seconds seemed to tick by slowly. Pip circled her arms around his neck, followed by fisting a handful of his enticing hair, before tugging it gently. She could sense the elf grin against her mouth, finding her actions highly arousing. 

As they disconnected their lips from one another, Thranduil simply stared down at the young woman he admitted he had come to love. The one who had saved his life. The one who had cared for him in time of need and kept him safe so he could at one point return home and rise to power once more.

Pip had her eyes closed, her lips swollen from their passionate kiss, weak as a rag doll in his arms, panting like there was no tomorrow. Thranduil smiled at how he had been responsible for her current state, until thundering hooves were heard in the distance. He released Pip from his embrace, ushering her to stand behind him, while he picked up a thick branch that lay on the ground. Pip watched the way in which he held the branch and found that his stance had become that of a warrior all of a sudden.

The sound of the hooves drew closer, undoubtedly drawn by the smoke that would have been visible from a fair distance. Thranduil was prepared for anything, but when the hooves appeared in his sight, he was most surprised. 

Pip stood behind him. He sensed her fear and assumed a position that would aid in keeping her from harm. 

The hooves belonged to two large horses, fine brown steeds, he recognised from his own stables. The elves that sat on top, were none other than two of his most loyal guards. Thranduil stood tall, suddenly realising that they were not in danger. The elves seemed to smile with relief.

“ _Mae G’ovannen_ … you are a most welcome sight, _Aran nîn!_ ” one elf spoke, as he bowed his head politely.

“It is a most joyous day, to lay eyes upon you once more, my Lord Thranduil,” the other added. The second elf too bowed with nothing but respect for his king.

“I am most grateful to be in the presence of friendly Mirkwood folk once more, _Rhohon_ and _Entorak_ ,” Thranduil bowed in response, acknowledging his loyal guards as such.

He sensed Pip move away from him, increasing the distance between them. Thranduil turned, his eyebrows raised with worry.

“ _You_ …” she tried to find the right words. Thranduil approached her, but she backed further away from him.

“You… are Thranduil?” she wondered, wanting him to confirm it, while she heaved profusely.

“ _King_ Thranduil?” she asked again.

“I am deeply sorry for keeping the full truth from you all this time, but I assure you, I have done it only to protect both myself, as well as you… in the same manner you felt it better not to disclose your past… for safety,” he tried, making her understand that withholding information on who he really was from her, had in fact been no different than her keeping certain things to herself as well, out of fear of repercussions that could jeopardise her well-being.

Pip quickly thought back of the weeks prior, the moments she had shared with her guest, some she all of a sudden did not fancy revisiting in her head. She recalled giving him a blow-job… she had given a _king_ a blow-job… how slutty she must have come across to him. Then again, she hadn’t imagined him sweeping her off her feet mere moments ago, gathering her up in his arms for an earth-shattering kiss that screamed more than just infatuation. 

She had fallen silent and Thranduil found it difficult to find the right words, to convey to her that nothing had changed between them. In fact, now that all the facts had been brought forward, he felt relieved in a way. 

“You are the king of the Woodland Realm?” she spoke again. Thranduil nodded. He noticed a hint of a smile form on her lips.

“But you are so… _nice_ ,” she blurted out, having always thought the king to be cold, distant, awful, though these assumptions were based on nothing but the stories she had heard. Thranduil understood how she had been mistaken on what kind of an _ellon_ or king he truly was when they had first conversed. He smirked.

“I am glad you think so,” he said, as he approached her, finding this time around, she did not back away from him. He took her hands into his.

“I am still the same _ellon_ you met several weeks ago,” he spoke softly, as she gazed into his mesmerising silver blue eyes.

“I feel so sheepish all of a sudden… finding myself in such distinguished company… _royalty_ no less,” her voice was filled with embarrassment. Thranduil smiled and approached her, resting his hands on her upper arms by way of reassurance. Pip felt her cheeks blush, as she averted her eyes, finding it difficult, all of a sudden, to look at him.

“You have learned who I truly am in the past weeks. Does it really matter whether I go by the name of Nunar or Thranduil?” he asked, as he lifted her chin upwards with his index finger.

“Well… it shouldn’t… but it somehow does,” Pip answered truthfully.

“I understand… but do you feel as though can no longer trust me?” he asked in earnestness. Pip thought about his question briefly and looked at him, her smile broadened.

“No… I do not,” she whispered.

“That makes me happy,” he responded to her answer. 

“Rhohon, Entorak, what news do you bring of Mirkwood, for I am eager to hear of it… please tell me everything,” Thranduil insisted, as the guards approached.

All four of them settled on tree stumps that stood in the clearing, where Thranduil and Pip had previously enjoyed sharing meals together on a number of occasions. 

“Your people eagerly look for your return, my Lord,” the auburn-haired elf spoke.

“What of the current conditions in my Kingdom, Rhohon, pray tell… is it not too late for me to save my people from an ill fate?” he questioned.

“Far from it, my Lord. The loyalty among your people for you, is stronger than ever, especially since the usurper rules Mirkwood with malice,” the guard huffed derisively. 

“How so?” Thranduil demanded to know.

“Lord Thamuil bends the will of Mirkwood’s residents by means of coercion. They believe you to be imprisoned still and it gives him leverage,” Entorak spoke with a certain sadness in his voice.  
“But I am no longer imprisoned, certainly my subjects are aware of this?” Thranduil wondered, almost posing the question to himself.

“Alas, they are not, my Lord. Rhohon and myself only found out several weeks ago and barely managed to escape with our lives. We had been unable to inform anyone, so Thamuil’s leverage remains intact,” Entorak explained.

“We did however vow to each other, to find you and have you return to Mirkwood. You have to show Thamuil that he has nothing more to bargain with… the usurper needs to go… you must reclaim your throne,” Rhohon insisted. Thranduil nodded.

“And what of the support I am to receive once I’m back,” he asked.

“You have it… more so than is perhaps evident to Thamuil… he might welcome you as a guest in your own kingdom, thinking he has something left to bargain with, but he is no fool,” Rhohon continued.

“I understand… what of his sister?” Thranduil ventured carefully, not wanting to upset Pip.

“We have seen little of her, since the usurper has overthrown your kingdom. She has been seen on occasion, though her eyes have been seen as red often. She seems at a loss how to deal with her betrothed apparently imprisoned,” Rhohon informed him.

“And she is oblivious to what her brother’s plans were?” Thranduil seemed to become angry, Pip noticed.

“Hang on…” she interrupted them.

“ _Betrothed?_ You are to be married?” Pip asked with a voice pitched higher than intended.

“Maliel is Thamuil’s sister… it is unclear whether she has been aware or in any way involved in her brother’s malicious plans to overthrow me as king,” Thranduil offered, but he could tell Pip was not pleased. Thranduil quickly spoke words to ease her fret.

“I may have to reconsider marrying Lady Maliel, though her kind demeanour almost leads me to believe she knew nothing of her brother’s intent,” Thranduil directed his words to Pip.

“Surely you are not that naïve?” Pip asked him, her face stoic. The words made Rhohon and Entorak snort and softly giggle. Thranduil grinned.

“I said it _almost_ leads me to believe she was unaware,” Thranduil said.

“While Thamuil is no fool, nor am I,” he nodded towards his guards.

“And how is Legolas faring?” he asked them.

“Last we were able to tell, he was well. However, Prince Legolas is on his guard, but keeps his head low. He tries not to antagonise Thamuil. He is also not aware of either your state or whereabouts,” Entorak explained.

“My son is smart enough to abide his time, until I return or he is able to overthrow Thamuil himself… it goes without saying that his loyalty to his king and father is ever present, now and hopefully in the future as well,” Thranduil spoke confidently.

“Whoa… hang on there… go back for a moment… your _son?_ ” Pip’s high pitched voice had returned.

“How many more secrets are there to you?” she said as her gaze pierced his soul.

“None that matter much in the current situation…” Thranduil wanted to say more, but he could tell that Pip wasn’t pleased with him dropping several bombs on her only moments before. Not only was he king, he was to get married _and_ he had a son. She needed a moment to process all that had been the topic of their conversation.

Thranduil felt bad for Pip all of a sudden. The elf she had known in the weeks before, seemed to have disappeared and she found it difficult to fathom all that had been shared with her in a matter of minutes. Apart from withholding the information of him being the King of Mirkwood, the way he had acted around her had been true to his character and nature. He had to make her see that he was indeed still the same _ellon_. He approached her carefully, taking her hands into his once more.

“My dearest, Pippa… I understand that the information I have kept from you about myself, is… _overwhelming_ … but other than that, I have never pretended to be someone I’m not.” He lifted one hand, placing a tender kiss on the back of it, to let her know his words were sincere. “You have come to know who I really am, regardless of the title I have or what happens in my kingdom. Please believe me?” his silver blue eyes looked at her, demanding she responded in one way or another.

Pip considered his words for a moment. Thranduil had never tried to hurt her. He had always been kind and caring… loving even. He was perhaps a tad less enthusiastic in showing it at that moment, but she assumed it was only because of the two of his loyal subjects who were in their presence. 

“Pip… please return to Mirkwood with me? I would like for you to be a part of my life, be it as a dear friend or more. Help me reclaim my throne?” he asked. Pip was able to tell that he was being deadly serious. His question was real.

“What can _I_ do to help… a mere mortal human, from a different world no less?” she responded with a question of her own.

“Your presence alone gives me strength,” he spoke in honesty.

“And once my kingdom has been reclaimed, I am able to offer you the safety and comfort you seek… under my protection, nothing ill will befall you… you have my word,” he spoke, as he lifted her hands against his chest to somehow fortify his words.

“Will your new wife be happy with that?” she asked suddenly.

“We will deal with _that_ situation when the opportune time presents itself… I believe Thamuil is my main concern at first, not his sister,” he indicated, glancing at Rhohon and Entorak, who nodded in confirmation.

“And if you cannot reclaim your kingdom? What will that mean for my safety and protection?” she genuinely wondered.

“I would never let anything bad happen to you,” he answered. Pip had little to go on in terms of reaching a decision, her world suddenly turned upside down, but somehow she simply knew that Thranduil meant every word he had spoken out loud.

“In that case, I will come with you,” she boldly straightened her shoulders, as she looked up at him.

“Rhohon, Entorak, Lady Pippa here is a fervent and knowledgeable botanist, among other things. Therefore I need you both to look through the havoc that has remained of her crops, whether there is anything salvageable. It is of the utmost importance, that we gather what has not been destroyed,” Thranduil demanded of his guards. Neither questioned their king and set to work immediately.

Pip strolled towards what remained of her home, after which she padded carefully through the charred supports and thatched roof. She glanced around, hoping to find something that had not been destroyed by the fire. Tears gathered in her eyes. There was nothing. Suddenly her gaze was drawn to something shiny, beneath a wooden beam that had not yet been fully consumed by the flames. As she kicked the beam up and away, she noticed several vials that seemed to have come out unscathed. She kneeled and took them in her hands, wiping the soot from the smooth glass surface. She recognised one of them holding the concentrated marijuana essence, she had at one point managed to extract from her plants. She had not yet found a use for it, as she well understood how strong the essence likely was. Some of the other vials, contained essential oils, lavender and jasmine mostly. She slipped the vials into the pockets of her clothes and turned to watch Thranduil’s guards gather all that had not been destroyed. She was happy to find that their endeavours had been quite successful and both helped her wrap seeds and plant stems carefully, so they would survive the journey back to Mirkwood. Thranduil observed Pip. Her home had been destroyed, her future was uncertain, but salvaging some of her crops’ valuable seeds and plant stems, lifted her spirits. 

He watched her move towards the marijuana patch, which Rhohon and Entorak had ignored. They were surprised to see Pip busying herself plucking bits and pieces from the plants. Thranduil grinned at them.

“Lady Pippa knows what she is doing,” he told them, to which they both bowed and proceeded with what they had occupied themselves with just moments prior.

Pip was happy to collect not only the marijuana tips that were ready for use, but also some of the smaller plants, as well as a small bag full of seeds. She lifted herself to look for Thranduil, only to find him staring at her.

“I’m ready,” she said.

“Then let us retrieve Yr for the journey back. We can bring the cow as well,” he offered, making Pip nod appreciatively. Sadly the smaller animals had perished at the hands of the orcs, but as the cow did not graze close to what used to be her home, both the cow as well as the elk had gone undetected. She was happy about that.

“We would do well to purchase some clothing as we travel further north,” Thranduil spoke to his guards. Pip raised her eyebrows.

“The climate in Mirkwood is different from that of Rhûn, and we currently draw too much attention to ourselves,” he explained. Pip understood. She felt nervous, as her life was about to change significantly once more.

***


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter translations
> 
> Melleth nîn – My love  
> Ellith - female elves (pl.)  
> Ellyn - male elves (pl.)

Chapter 6

The journey proved tiresome. Thranduil noticed Pip to be slightly apprehensive, not knowing what to expect. She sat in front of him on his large elk, her back against his chest, their new clothes rubbing against one another. Pip felt light-headed, having the king so close.

Several days of travel lay ahead and Thranduil hoped it would enough time to allow him to put Pip at ease.

As Mirkwood finally drew near, Thranduil shifted impatiently on the elk’s back. He had become fidgety and she detected a hint of anger in his demeanour. Pip was impressed by it, as it made him come across as quite dominant. Suddenly, for the first time, she saw him for what he really was. A king. One who was protective of not only his title, but all who resided within his kingdom. His mind had been forming a plan, and he only hoped it would prove sufficient to reclaim what he had lost weeks ago.

As more time elapsed, they all knew the palace would be upon them soon. They would have to face the usurper tactfully, rather than aggressively and have faith that the Mirkwood and palace residents were indeed as loyal as Rhohon and Entorak had indicated.

The very moment they had entered the courtyard, Thamuil’s guards were with them almost immediately.

“Our Lord will see you now,” one of the guards spoke. Thranduil merely nodded, as he placed his hand on the small of Pip’s back, guiding her along the long winding paths deep within the palace caverns, until they stood before the throne, where Thamuil sat, a smirk on his face. Thranduil noticed Maliel as they passed her and the others in the throne room. Things could get ugly quickly, but Thranduil oozed confidence.

“Well, well, well… Mirkwood’s former lord and master has returned to see how well his kingdom has been faring without him,” Thamuil spoke evilly. 

“I’m not solely interested in how my kingdom is faring… I have returned to reclaim what is rightfully mine,” Thranduil spoke, his nostrils flaring with anger.

“Now, now… how would you propose to do that? It doesn’t appear anyone here is moved by your return,” Thamuil grinned, watching the _ellyn_ and _ellith_ present.

“That is because they believed me to be your prisoner… it seems you have nothing left to bargain with,” Thranduil hissed at him.

“Ah, in that… you are sadly mistaken… unless you do not hold your son’s life in high regard?” he wondered, his evil smirk larger than ever, while he descended from the elevated throne.

“Your son is safely hidden away in my dungeons, until I see it fit for him to be released again,” Thamuil grinned.

Pip stood behind Thranduil, who had one hand behind him, to keep her out of harm’s way. Maliel regarded her once future husband, while he protected the only human there. She seemed displeased.

“Pray tell, what do you think you have to offer so we might strike a deal?” Thamuil asked, as he laid eyes upon Pip.

“Or do I have to seek out your offer for myself?” he continued, circling Pip, taking a strand of her long brown curly hair between his fingers. Thamuil inhaled deeply, taking in Pip’s scent. 

“She seems rather young… untouched, no doubt… she could be a fine offer,” Thamuil insinuated, while Pip gasped.

“I will accept _her_ … then we may continue our bargaining at a later stage,” Thamuil grinned, making Thranduil regard him with disgust.

“The lady is not part of any bargaining between us,” Thranduil hissed.

Pip understood what Thamuil was suggesting and she thought of her situation. She would do most anything to help Thranduil regain his throne. Was she willing to give up her innocence for it though? She thought of what Thranduil had promised her. Safety and comfort, protection… which he was only able to give her, once his title of king had been returned to him. Would it really be so awful? Having sex with the kingdom’s usurper only once, it seemed like a small price to pay, if a life of safety would be given her in return, until her life would come to an end. How would she be able to survive in Middle-Earth otherwise?

She slowly stepped forward, making Thamuil look up in surprise.

“Fine… I will go along with your request,” Pip suddenly spoke. Thranduil’s eyes widened.

“No!” he almost shouted, as he looked her in the eyes. 

Thamuil laughed out loud.

“It seems the lady knows what is best for you, my dear Thranduil, better than you know it yourself,” Thamuil still laughed.

“I said she is not part of any bargaining,” his anger almost seemed out of control.

“It will be fine, Thranduil…” she directed her words at him softly. She wanted to say more, but refrained from doing so.

Thamuil drew the attention of a maid that stood close.

“Ensure the lady is bathed and brought to my chambers,” Thamuil ordered, to which Maliel huffed audibly and turned her heel to leave the throne room, evidently dissatisfied with her brother’s decision.

“You may reside in the guest quarters. You are free to roam around the palace, but I would recommend you behave, else your precious innocent lady or your son will not see the light of day,” Thamuil threatened.

Thranduil knew he did not possess the means to object at that very moment. He could only hope for his subjects to have remained loyal to him since his departure and that it would aid in getting his kingdom back.

*** 

Pip sat on the edge of the large bed in Thamuil’s chambers. Her bath had been invigorating, but the prospect of giving her body to someone with questionable intent, made her heart sink. She was however much aware of the greater good. Thranduil had to regain power. It was the only way for her to lead a content life until the end of her days.

“Eyes on the prize, Pip!” she whispered to herself.

She strolled towards the large table that stood near. The decanter of wine beckoned. If she were to give herself so freely to someone she did not care for, at least some intoxication was a necessity. She poured two glasses. She slipped her hand into the pocket of her robe, fondling a glass vial between her fingers. She uncorked the little vial and let a significant number of drops of it fall into one of the wine glasses. 

A sudden, loud thud indicated that Thamuil had entered the chambers. Pip kept the glass with spiked wine close to her, while holding the other glass in her hand loosely.

“Well this is a surprise,” Thamuil mused, as he approached.

“So willing, so young… so beautiful… so mine,” he grinned. Pip held up the glass to offer it to him. He took it and sniffed it. He squinted at her, unsure whether he was able to trust her.

“You’re not trying to poison me are you?” he asked suspiciously.

“Not at all my Lord… I simply thought that… seeing I am a bit nervous, it would take the edge off,” she said shyly, as she lowered her gaze.

“I see…” Thamuil responded, still not at ease with Thranduil’s travelling companion.

“In that case, you will have no objection if I take _your_ glass then?” he said, as he pried the other glass from her firm grip, while handing her his. Pip gasped, faking surprise, insinuating to Thamuil that the cat was out of the bag. Thamuil grinned, as he turned towards the bed, taking large swigs of the glass that had until recently been Pip’s. Pip grinned, content that her plan had worked. She knew Thamuil had to be suspicious of everyone in the palace, much aware that his subjects held no loyalty for him. 

He turned and started to remove his clothes.

“Well… drink, my dear…” he urged her, to which Pip brought the edge of the wine glass to her lips, sipping the red liquid carefully. This seemed to put Thamuil at ease.

“Now I don’t know what you put in that glass of wine you just sipped… I doubt it was some poison destined to kill me, because that would forfeit Thranduil’s son’s life… so I’m going to guess you laced it with something that would have rendered me unconscious… well, my dear, it seems you will be the one helpless, passed out, at my mercy, while I take your maidenhood,” he smirked devilishly, as he finished the content of his own glass.

Pip watched him continue to remove his clothes, until there were none left. He settled himself on the bed, not hiding his erection.

“Come here!” he ordered her, following which Pip slowly padded towards the bed. She removed the robe she was given to wear and allowed herself to lie next to him. _Soon_ , she thought, as her heartbeat thundered in her throat.

She pretended to have become sleepy, as though a certain unconsciousness would take her soon. She could hear Thamuil grin approvingly, as he placed his hand on her bare thigh. Pip swallowed. _C’mon_ , she thought to herself.

“I’m going to en… joy… my… sel…” Thamuil slurred, failing to finish his sentence, as he slumped against the sheets and Pip could do nothing but sigh with relief. She knew her plan had worked only partially. Thamuil’s intoxication would not likely help him remember whether they had sex or not, but he would most certainly submit her to scrutiny the following day, to ensure her innocence was no longer intact or otherwise prove that they had coupled. Else any bargain would again be off the table and Thanduil’s life, as well as his son’s, not to mention her own, would be in jeopardy. She thought hard of what to do next. How could she fool him once more into thinking they had performed the act of sex? She stood up from the bed. She slipped on the robe and paced the bed chamber, hoping that an idea would come to her, but it didn’t. A mild panic squeezed her heart. What could she do?

She sat on the edge of the large bed, wrapping her arms around herself. She would find no rest that night. This was far from over.

A sudden loud thud made her gasp, as she jerked her head towards the noise. She found none other than Thranduil standing in the doorway of the ante-chamber, heaving, as though he had been running. He probably had been.

“I can’t let you do this, _meleth nîn!_ ” he spoke insistently.

Pip briefly wondered what he had called her, but Thranduil offered her not a moment to think, as he approached quickly. He was ready to take on Thamuil and fight him in order to protect her. He was surprised to find Thamuil passed out on the bed. The king raised his eyebrows, wondering what had transpired before he had barged in. He opened his mouth in shock.

“I am too late,” he whispered.

“Wait… what? No… no way!” Pip huffed.

“Then… what…?” Thranduil looked at her and Thamuil alternately, confusion evident in his eyes.

“Concentrated essence of marijuana,” Pip smiled at him. Thranduil seemed in shock at first, then smiled. He ventured closer, taking her hand in his own, before pulling her with him, away from Thamuil’s chambers.

They hurried along the hallway, though to where, Pip knew not.

“I should never have agreed to any of this,” he spoke slightly out of breath, as he pushed her into a large chamber, of which Pip could only conclude they were guest quarters.

“You didn’t… it was my decision… even without the vial of essence… if it would have meant helping you get your kingdom back…” she whispered. Thranduil responded by lifting his hand to her cheek.

“My precious Pip… _meleth nîn_ … I do not deserve your kindness,” he spoke softly.

“Yes you do… _do unto others, as you would have them do unto you_ ,” she quoted Leviticus’ Golden Rule.

With those words, Thranduil captured her lips beneath his own. She could sense him exercise immediate pressure, almost forcing her to part her lips, to allow him much coveted access. She had no issues granting it to him. Her mouth opened and before long, their tongues engaged in an erotic dance. 

Thranduil’s hands wandered over her body, until he found her to be naked beneath the robe she was wearing. As he disconnected his mouth from Pip’s, his fingers lowered to the sash that kept the robe closed. Almost effortlessly, the sash came loose and the robe’s fabric parted, giving Thranduil an exquisite view of her naked body. He simply took her in for a moment, before speaking.

“I do believe I am at a loss for words,” he spoke huskily. 

“Well, there is a first for everything,” Pip spoke, as her eyes darkened with lust. 

Thranduil carefully pushed the robe’s fabric from her shoulders, to have it pool by her feet. He circled his arms around her waist again and pulled her close. Even with him fully dressed, she could feel his engorged flesh press against her, causing her to hold her breath. She swallowed hard, daring herself to be bold.

“I believe you are overdressed… _my Lord_ ,” she challenged him. Thranduil required no further incentive and within moments, he had removed his shirt and almost aggressively tugged the lacings of his leggings. His erection sprung free, eager to find its way into her body. She remembered him to be big and the idea of him inside of her, made her apprehensive. Thranduil pressed his lips to hers gently.

“If you want me to stop, you need only say it,” he whispered.

“I don’t… it has been on my mind for a long time… ever since…” Thranduil silenced her, knowing what it was what she was going to say, but he felt no words were needed to express it.

He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed that stood close.

“I understand this will be your first experience with a man… I… I will take care,” he spoke softly by her ear. Pip nodded. Thranduil trailed soft kisses, from her neck to her collar bone, from the velvet spot between her breasts to her belly, until he nuzzled the softness on her pubic bone.

“Do I have permission, _meleth nîn?_ ” he asked, looking up at her. Pip was nervous, but knew they wouldn’t be doing much with her keeping her legs locked together. Somewhat hesitantly, she parted her thighs, until her upper legs rested on the sheets beneath her, her sex at Thranduil’s mercy. She could hear him inhale through his nose, before lowering his face before her core.

“So beautiful…” he whispered, as his fingers teased her opening.

“And so wet… for me?” he again looked up at her. Again Pip merely nodded. She gasped at what happened next, which was the sensation of Thranduil’s tongue, sliding languidly along her labia. She could feel him lapping up the slick that had started to collect, the moment she realised that she was about to give up her innocence to him. He tasted and sucked her arousal for a good while, before speaking again.

“You taste deliciously sweet, _meleth nîn_ ,” his breath raspy. 

“I may just become intoxicated by drinking from your juices alone,” he stated, before covering his lips around the throbbing bundle of nerves, that awaited attention. Beneath his lips, she could feel his tongue make circular movements around her clit, before gently sucking the slightly engorged bud into his mouth. Pip hissed at the sensation, but encouraged him to continue, by weaving her fingers into his hair.

Pip thought for a moment of the prospect of having Thranduil deep within her body. She was not entirely unfamiliar with erotic insertions, but the size of him had her slightly worried. Yet all that he did, quickly seemed to make her forget.

Thranduil lifted his gaze to find Pip already a writhing mess, brought on so by his touch and skilful actions. As he regarded her core, he found her juices flowing happily, some of which had already found its way onto the sheets. She was ready.

He crawled up and allowed himself to hover over her body for a brief moment, before settling his hips between her thighs. He felt warm and inviting, while his hardened flesh rested between them.

Their faces were almost touching, but Thranduil had stilled himself. He observed her facial expression, as though he was looking for a validation on her part, whether he was allowed to continue or whether perhaps she wanted him to stop. Her accelerated breathing told him that she was welcoming him. 

The blunt tip of his shaft teased her core, but he remained still.

“Please forgive me,” he spoke softly.

“For lying to you before… and for _this_ ,” he whispered, as he slowly pushed his hips forward, carefully sliding the length of him into her welcoming wet folds. Pip threw her head back, biting her bottom lip hard, trying to accept him. She experienced pain, but not in the way she had expected. As long as he allowed her to adjust herself to his presence, she would be more than fine.

“There… is… nothing… to forgive,” she spoke, her breath caught in her throat with every word she uttered. 

“I’m sorry for circumstances being far from perfect… I’m… so… sorry,” he offered again, desperate to keep himself from taking her hard and fast.

“I’m not… it’s perfect… _you_ … are perfect,” she said as a tear rolled down the side of her face. Thranduil wiped the droplet from her face with his thumb.

“In that case… allow me to give you the pleasure you deserve, in return for giving me your greatest gift… _meleth nîn_ ,” he repeated the words, while he retreated carefully, before pushing himself in deeper than before. She gasped again, closing her eyes in bliss.

“Yes!” was all she managed, as she felt Thranduil move his hips back, before plunging into her again. He felt the resistance within subside, telling him that she would be able to take more of him. He picked up the pace and rolled his hips faster. In response, Pip lifted her knees up, followed by circling her legs around his hips, urging him to go even deeper. As he did, she yelped, bringing concern to Thranduil’s expression. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her. It was as if Pip knew what he was thinking.

“You’re not hurting me,” she told him, before pressing her lips to his. Thranduil smiled against her mouth and fortified his thrusts, until he could feel himself touch her delicate spot within.

“You found it,” Pip squealed, throwing her head back again, exposing her neck to Thranduil’s view. He wasted no time in suckling the slightly salty skin, until it had left a mark.

“Mine,” he grunted, making the tingle within Pip’s core cry out for release.

Pip rolled her eyes back, focused on the tightness in her belly, while Thranduil drove himself into her harder and faster. It was a sure sign of him reaching completion, yet he had no desire to leave her wanting, while he finished without her.

“Together,” he whispered, focused on timing his release with hers.

Pip had her arms tightly wrapped around his shoulders, pressing her fingers into his skin, while Thranduil’s thrust were nothing short of inconsiderate pounding. Pip did not seem to mind, as she was evidently chasing her high.

She suddenly let go of his shoulders and buried her face into her hands. Thranduil took her hands in his and pinned them above her head.

“I want to see you come, _meleth nîn_ ,” he groaned lustfully. 

His words were all Pip needed to topple over the edge. Her mouth opened and a carnal cry escaped it, while at the same time, she sensed Thranduil pulsate inside of her, as warmth coated the walls of her core. Her legs trembled, as he emptied himself within her, the aftershocks ensuring she would receive every last drop of him.

“That was…” Thranduil panted, but the lack of air kept him from completing his sentence. 

“It certainly was…” Pip smiled in bliss, her eyelids heavy with fatigue.

They remained stationary for a long time, Thranduil buried deep within his human lover, until his softening flesh slipped away from her, leaving a damp trail along her inner thighs. Pip dared not move, but rather let Thranduil press himself against her, his arm draped protectively across her abdomen, while pressing his inner leg beneath Pip’s thigh that was closest to him. He buried his face in her neck, while her arms remained above her head. She sensed him press his lips against her armpit, making her giggle somewhat.

“You like that?” he grinned.

“It tickles,” she responded.

“You are not in pain?” he wondered suddenly. She shook her head.

“Never felt better,” she sighed sleepily, as she kissed him on his forehead, while his hair lay fanned across part of her chest. 

“Rest now, _meleth nîn!_ For you must return to Thamuil’s chambers within due course,” he explained. Pip simply nodded in confirmation, knowing that his words held truth to them.

“I will wake you later,” he spoke, planting one final kiss to her neck, though he was quite certain she had not heard him. She was already asleep.

***


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter translations
> 
> Bain hiril nîn- My beautiful lady  
> Melleth nîn – My love  
> Firieth – mortal woman

Chapter 7

Pip found herself snoozing, relishing the warmth that she felt behind her. She sensed Thranduil’s naked body pressed up against her rear, while his arm had circled her waist protectively.

“It is time to wake, _bain hiril nîn_ ,” a deep silken voice spoke behind her.

“We cannot risk Thamuil to find you not in his bed chamber,” he explained softly. Pip knew this to be true and slowly lifted herself, away from his tender embrace. 

She glanced around the room, which was still enveloped in darkness, save for the candle that was burning close by. The night outside had not come to an end, telling Pip that the early hours of morning were not yet upon them.

She lifted the robe she had been wearing before and slipped it on, while Thranduil got out of bed as well, and in all his glorious nakedness he padded towards her, circling one arm around her waist, while the other went around her neck. A searing kiss is what followed next, making Pip weak in the knees.

“I should bathe again, lest Thamuil finds out what has really happened,” she noted, making Thranduil shake his head.

“No… that would be unwise… if I have judged Thamuil correctly, you bathing may not work in your… _our_ favour,” he spoke gently. Pip wasn’t entirely certain she understood, but nodded in acknowledgement, before reaching for the door’s handle. She trusted him.

“Take heed not to be seen… Thamuil must not know you were not with him last night… he needs to believe you gave him what he desired,” Thranduil further explained. Before leaving Thranduil’s guest quarters, he pulled her towards him for one last kiss, and with that she was gone.

The palace was quiet and Pip had no problems finding her way back to Thamuil’s chambers unseen. Thamuil had evidently been too arrogant to think there was a need for any guards outside his chambers or in key locations around the palace. 

As she entered his domain, she decided to take up the same position she had abandoned when Thamuil had passed out. She didn’t particularly like it, but she was determined to keep his suspicions at bay.

Before doing so, she lifted a piece of extravagant jewellery, she knew Thamuil flaunted for all to see, knowing quite well that it must in fact belong to Thranduil. She used it to cut into the inside of her hand and the blood that appeared, she quickly smeared onto the sheets, creating the impression of her loss of virginity. While she had no desire to touch Thamuil’s privates, she proceeded with applying several droplets to his flaccid state as well. _That should do it_ , she thought to herself, while cleaning the cut on her hand. It was hardly noticeable and Pip was convinced none would be the wiser of what she had done.

She could no longer sleep, thoughts of her union with Thranduil entering her mind repeatedly. She recalled how he had taken her maidenhood and while it had been sensitive, she had not bled and the feel of him buried deep within her welcoming body, made her core tingle. Next she wondered how the day would play out. Thranduil seemed to have a plan of sorts, but evidently found it key for her to be left in the dark as to what it was. It mattered not. She definitely trusted him.

After some time, Thamuil stirred, making Pip feel incredibly uncomfortable. She had no desire to be in the usurper’s presence, but knew she had a part to play. 

She felt Thamuil lift himself up, while Pip had her back turned towards him, having no desire to look him in the eyes. She could feel his hand on her shoulder, making her jump. Before realising it, she had scooted away from him and sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed, her back still facing him.

“Now, _firieth_ , I have little recollection of what happened last night… but I would remember if I had taken the innocence of a young woman who had never been _touched_ before… you deceived me,” he accused her, his voice sounding angry.

“I’m sorry, my Lord… but your performance was beyond repute last night… surely the wine affected only your loss of memory, because I dare say it did not in any way seem to impact your skills as a proficient lover,” she suggested. He huffed loudly.

“I feel rather unsatisfied… I would know had I found relief, especially with an inexperienced _firieth_ like yourself,” he smirked, but the fact that he had no memories of the night before, made him slightly paranoid.

“I can assure you, my Lord… I am no longer intact,” she offered, not actually telling him a lie. 

“Silence!” he bellowed, no longer wanting Pip to speak. He robed himself, before slipping outside the ante-chamber. She could hear him call out to someone and within moments, a maid came running. Pip’s heart skipped a beat, realising how fortunate she had been not having been seen slipping back into Thamuil’s chambers.

She could hear him barking orders at the maid, who cowered with fright.

“Bring me the healers, my advisors, the council members… and wake Thranduil… I want him here,” he ended angrily. Pip’s breathing had accelerated with worry. He knew… he just had to.

Pip remained seated on the edge of the bed, waiting for what was to happen next.

Only minutes had passed, when a small delegation of healers, advisors and council members entered the ante-chamber. Thranduil was the last to arrive. All were ushered into the bedroom, where Pip waited, swallowing hard.

Thranduil’s eyes met with his former trusted advisor, Eluhar. Both nodded ever so slightly.

“Now… this young _whore_ has claimed that I have taken her innocence, yet I have no recollection of doing so… and seeing that me having claimed her, is what is on the table for a bargain, I demand evidence of what has transpired,” Thamuil shouted at the elves present, but in particular the healers.

“You must examine her and report your findings to me,” he ordered the healers. Pip gasped, but the healers were nothing but gentle with her as they approached.

“But… my Lord… there is blood on the sheets… surely that is the evidence you seek?” one of the healers noted. All eyes turned towards the blooded sheets in front of them, and Thranduil used the opportunity to get Eluhar’s attention. As few whispers were exchanged, followed by a curt nod on the advisor’s part, as Pip watched Eluhar retreat silently, while Thranduil remained, regarding the spectacle in front of him.

“That…” he bellowed.

“… means nothing!” he continued after pausing for a moment.

“Examine her!” he ordered again.

“Very well,” one of the healers indicated.

“Please keep a discreet distance, while I examine the young female,” she continued. All backed away from Pip, who was now lying on the bed, just about ready to expose her core for all to see.

“I will _not_ keep my distance… I want to know and see for myself,” he hissed, which clearly indicated he trusted no one in the palace. He wasn’t wrong. Save for Thamuil’s own guards, none held any loyalty to him.

The healer parted Pip’s robes and carefully parted her legs. At the very last minute, Pip had been clever enough to dab a few droplets of blood onto her labia as well. 

“There is blood,” the healer indicated, before proceeding with the examination. Pip had never been submitted to a pap smear when she had still been living at home, but she imagined it to be similar to what it was she was experiencing at that moment.

The healer proceeded by inserting a swab or sorts between Pip’s folds and sensed she was searching for something. As the healer retracted the swab and examined the bodily fluids on it, she nodded.

“This young woman’s maidenhood has been torn… in addition to that, my Lord, you have left your mark on this woman as well,” she continued.

“Stop speaking in riddles,” Thamuil huffed angrily.

“ _Semen_ , my Lord… the lady’s vagina has been filled with your seed,” the healer spoke impatiently, using blunt words to make him understand better. Thamuil’s shoulders dropped. He had no choice but to open negotiations with Thranduil as such was the promise he made, but an evil smirk on his lips told all present, that he had no intention of giving up his newly acquired throne so easily. 

Getting Pip to agree on being a bargaining chip, was nothing but a ruse, making Thranduil believe he had something that could help him reclaim his kingdom. In addition, Thamuil had simply desired to fulfil his own carnal lust with the help of a certain human virgin.

The advisors and council members, as well as the healers were dismissed.

“We will meet in the great hall,” he directed his words at all but the healers. Thranduil nodded, as he too removed himself from Thamuil’s presence. He dared not look at Pip, out of fear of compromising the situation. Little did Thamuil know that he was less in control of it than he thought.

Thamuil dressed himself in extravagant robes, while Pip retreated to the bath chamber to get cleaned. He had demanded she be present at the negotiations, seeing how she had unwillingly become part of them. Pip was concerned, not seeing how Thranduil was able to come out on top. Thranduil however had already seen how Thamuil was easily blindsided by power and his demands to take whatever he wanted, that he had failed to noticed, that the loyalty of Mirkwood’s residents to him was faltering… or had ever been present to begin with.

Advisors and council members alike looked up as Thamuil entered the great hall, with Pip in his wake. Maliel was there as well, wondering what it was her brother had planned. Thranduil craned his neck, recognising Pip’s dress to be one that at one point had belonged to his late wife. She looked as beautiful as he wife had and he fought to smile, not wanting Thamuil to see.

“Well now, it seems that I got what I wanted last night…” Thamuil began.

“However… I may have just changed my mind… claiming an insignificant woman’s maidenhood is hardly negotiating material,” he snarled, making the elves present gasp. Thranduil was furious and his flaring nostrils told Thamuil exactly that.

“Now, now, calm down Thranduil Oropherion… did you really think I was going to give up my kingdom or let you have a role in it, because I claimed your _firieth_ as mine?” he spoke, while a frown adorned his face. Thranduil was blinded with anger, but did not fail to notice Maliel’s response to his words. He had always known her to be kind and caring, but the fury that had been unleashed on her face, told him something was not quite right.

“My Lord… it would grace you tremendously, if you kept your word… Lady Pippa was willing to offer herself in an attempt to keep negotiations peaceful… it was a commendable thing to do,” one of the council members spoke. 

“Commendable?” Thamuil laughed loudly.

“She is nothing but a _whore_ and hardly a prized factor in any negotiations,” he continued. Thranduil was beyond angry at how Thamuil could speak of his beloved in such a degrading manner. 

“You may want to reconsider your words,” Thranduil threatened.

“Come now, Thranduil, I hardly think you are in a position to argue… don’t you think?” Thamuil snarled again.

“I beg to differ,” came a voice from the great hall’s entrance. Pip looked around and found an elf walk towards those who were present. Pip had never met this elf, but instantly recognised the long blond hair and similar facial features he had clearly inherited from his father. It was Legolas.

“You no longer have any leverage that allows you to make demands… your days as usurper are over,” Legolas spoke firmly.

“I doubt that,” Thamuil smirked.

“Guards… seize them!” he nodded towards Thranduil, Legolas as well as Pip.

As the doors opened, all expected Thamuil’s guards to enter. It was however one of the advisors who slipped into the great hall.

“I do apologise… but… your guards have become… _indisposed_ ,” Eluhar explained, while a grin graced his mouth.

“Impossible,” Thamuil huffed as he barged through the doors, into the hallway, only to find two of his guards wrestled to the ground by none other than Rhohon and Entorak. 

“What is the meaning of this?” he bellowed again, as he glanced at the courtyard, noticing how his own guards had been overrun by those who had faithfully guarded the kingdom when Thranduil ruled and as it seemed, when the king had been absent as well. Eluhar had quickly assessed that the loyalty among the king’s subjects had been as strong as ever and a quick exchange of words between king and advisor earlier that morning, had confirmed it. Thranduil’s subjects had never moved to oppose to Thamuil, out of fear for their king’s life and so they allowed for the usurper to assume ownership of the throne. The palace had buzzed with excitement when Thranduil had entered the courtyard after having been away for weeks, but after learning the king’s son, his only heir, had been thrown into the dungeons, the kingdom’s subjects knew they would do well to hold their tongues once more.

“No leverage… no negotiations… and certainly no loyalty from the people here,” Thranduil spoke with determination, as he approached the usurper. He passed Maliel, who had her hands in front of her mouth. She appeared to be shocked, but her eyes did not seem to match how the rest of her body behaved.

Pip had kept her cool for a long time and while it was perhaps not her place to act, she was unable to contain herself any longer.

“And no claiming anyone’s maidenhood… note that you have certainly _not_ claimed mine,” she hissed, before slapping her hand hard across his face.

Thamuil lifted his hand to repay her with similar actions, but it was Thranduil who ensured he couldn’t, by holding his arm firmly.

“No male in _my_ kingdom will ever strike a lady,” he warned him. Thamuil knew his game was up and felt that hurling insults at others was all that was left for him to do.

“She’s no lady… she’s a _whore_ ,” he snarled, triggering further anger from Thranduil. He desperately wanted to tell him that he was Pip’s lover and the one responsible for claiming her innocence, but there was still the matter of Maliel to address, so he decided to keep his and Pip’s union to himself. In response, Thranduil threw the usurper against the nearest wall, after which he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

“Dungeons,” he shouted, to which Rhohon and Entorak instantly responded.

“It will be our pleasure, my Lord… it is good to have you back, _King Thranduil_ ,” Rhohon bowed at him.

“Thank you, Rhohon!” the king conveyed his gratitude by holding his hand over his heart.

As Thamuil was hauled off to his dungeons, his eyes briefly locked with Pip’s, who was escorted to his private chambers by Eluhar. As she exited the great hall, she watched Thranduil embrace his son. She had rarely seen so much love between two people and it dawned upon her how Thranduil must have been mad with fear of losing his only child. She was glad she had been able to play a small part in not letting that happen. The distraction and chaos she had managed to create after the supposed union between her and the usurper, had offered opportunities. She was pleased that father and son had been reunited and with the king once again firmly seated on his throne, her safe and comfortable future seemed secured.

She caught Thranduil approaching Maliel, inviting her to visit him in the throne room later that day. She felt a pang of jealousy deep down. Surely he was not still considering marrying her?

*** 

As Eluhar granted Pip access to Thranduil’s royal chambers, she regarded the advisor for a brief moment.

“Would it be possible for me to be granted other accommodation?” she wondered.

“The king has specifically requested you to reside here, with him,” Eluhar spoke candidly.

“I would feel more comfortable to stay in a different room, unless you prefer the whole kingdom to be the centre of gossip, especially since his betrothal will be moving forward in the near future,” she insisted, to which Eluhar felt compelled to admit that the lady had a point.

“Very well… I will see to it that it is arranged,” he offered, bowing with respect. 

Eluhar was true to his promise and only moments later, a maid escorted her to chambers that were not too far from Thranduil’s. The maid tended to all of her needs, much to her approval. She could enjoy growing old like that, within the palace walls. She knew however, that once the king discovered her not present in his own chambers, having his orders disobeyed, he would have a thing or two to say about that.

Yes, she cared for Thranduil. No, she _loved_ him. She had given herself to him, in a way that she could only do so once in a lifetime. She had been most pleased that it had been Thranduil to take her virginity, but seeing him be all friendly and _play house_ with his supposed future wife, did not sit well with her. She had observed Maliel from a distance and while there had only been a few fleeting moments their paths had crossed, she did not trust Maliel. She hated Thranduil for not seeing it. Would he really push her aside so easily, to marry his former betrothed? She remembered how she had but one desire when she arrived in Middle-Earth, and that was to safely live out her life in comfort and with much needed protection. There was no doubt in her mind that she would receive it in Mirkwood, but it would be at the expense of herself and her broken heart.

With the help of the maid that had been assigned to her, she busied herself with the seeds and saplings she had managed to salvage from her home in Rhûn. The maid had been kind enough to bring her several large flower pots and soil, so she could plant them. When she was done, she decided to bathe, as her hands and arms, and even her legs, were covered in dirt. Known only to herself, she had managed to hold onto her black panties and bra, as she had been wearing them when her home had been destroyed by orcs. When they had travelled to Mirkwood, acquiring new clothes for the journey, she had replaced them and tucked them safely within her cloak. Along with her fleece blanket, it was all that remained from before she landed herself in Middle-Earth.

She took the panties and bra and handwashed them, before hanging them to dry in front of the fireplace. She could wear them later. Her mind felt so awkward at that moment, that she decided to at least feel somewhat comfortable by wearing the clothes she wanted to wear, and that meant starting with her underwear. Who else would know but her?

She had little else to do and before long, her fingers brushed against the spines of some of the books that graced the shelves in her chambers. She found she was unable to read most of them, but a few had been written in English, or what the residents of Middle-Earth referred to as the Common Tongue. 

She knew not how much time had passed, before the maid had returned to collect her for dinner. The maid was kindly asked to wait outside while she got dressed. The black underwear beckoned and some elegant leggings and a beautifully flowing tunic soon followed. The maid had given her a pair of knee-high boots. She quickly braided her hair, but did such an awful job of it, that even the maid gave her a derisive look.

The dining hall was filled with elves, eager to lay eyes on the king, happy that he had managed to return to the kingdom unscathed. Pip noticed Thranduil sitting at a large table, overlooking the room, while on his right his son Legolas had taken up a chair, yet on his left, it was Maliel who graced his presence.

“Well, that didn’t take long,” she whispered to herself.

Thranduil did not greet her, though he did watch her walk into the dining hall. It was his son who walked towards her and greeted her, bowing deeply.

“I believe I owe you a world of gratitude,” Legolas spoke solemnly.

“Not only have you kept my father from harm, your part in recent events has even made my release from the dungeons possible. I will be forever in your debt,” he bowed again.

“It has been my pleasure, Prince Legolas,” Pip smiled at him. 

“Will you please sit beside me, while we eat? I long to hear more of the courageous woman who saved my father’s life… and I believe he engaged in fishing and farming, is that correct?” he sounded like he couldn’t believe the words coming from his own mouth.

“Indeed… and did a good job as well,” Pip laughed, taking Legolas’ arm, as he guided her to sit next to him.

As she sat down, Thranduil gave Pip a curt nod, before turning his attention to Maliel again. Pip felt anger consume her, but tried not to show it, as Legolas continued to converse with her most pleasantly.

As the evening progressed, Pip found Legolas to be the best kind of company a girl could have. She was most taken by him and she understood that he had not inherited his charms from a stranger. 

The food had been excellent, the wine was mesmerising and the company had been the best, but as midnight approached, she politely excused herself and indicated to Legolas that she much desired to sleep. The prince understood and offered to walk her to her chambers. Pip gracefully declined, telling him there would be no need and she set off to her newly assigned chambers on her own.

Fear gripped her, as that which she had dreaded the most, actually happened. She got lost. She wandered the winding hallways and steps, only to find similarly looking hallways and steps as she went along. As the hour was already late, there was no one to ask for directions and for a moment she considered walking back to the dining hall, where she knew servants were clearing what remained of an elaborate dinner.

She decided to keep walking. She was convinced she would find her chambers sooner or later, although deep down she hoped it would be sooner.

As Pip walked, she admired the carved rocks and wooden structures that made up the palace. Elves sure had an eye for detail. She felt quite at ease, until she heard a light rustling close by. She jerked around, but found there was no one there. Was her mind playing tricks on her?

She proceed to walk, though she was still not sure where it was she was going. She heard the rustling again. She decided to be bold.

“Who’s there… you had better show yourself, else you will regret it, I can promise you that,” Pip sounded braver than she felt. 

Suddenly an invisible force seemed to pull her towards the closest wall abruptly. She gasped loudly and started flailing her arms and legs, in an attempt to free herself. She recognised a hand that had covered her mouth, while a strong arm both restrained her flailing arms as well as carried her into a dark corner.

“Sshht,” came a voice. She looked up to find herself staring into the eyes of none other than Thranduil.

“You bastard, you scared the shit out of me,” she hissed, as she pounded her fists against his chest. She had half expected Thranduil to laugh for having scared her, but his expression was serious.

“Why are you not in my chambers?” he demanded to know.

“Oh _that_ … it didn’t make sense for me to be there… I figured I would give you some privacy… what with you courting Maliel and all,” she huffed, looking away from him.

“Is that what this is about?” he wondered, insisting she looked at him.

“Well, she _is_ your betrothed,” Pip snorted with disregard. Thranduil suddenly understood, as he lifted her over his shoulder and carried her towards his chambers. Seconds after entering, he dropped her onto his large bed and stood over her with his imposing height.

“You are jealous… and it is not very becoming,” he spoke with a hint of anger in his voice.

“Can you really blame me?” she asked. 

“I cannot, and I _do not_ blame you,” Thranduil’s voice had softened.

“Well… after all that has happened, I hope you will be happy with her, but I must say that you are a fool for thinking she had no part in all that happened,” Pip huffed, averting her eyes.

“I know,” Thranduil acknowledged her words, as he continued to stare at her.

“I’ve seen the way she reacted when you entered the palace… and when Legolas entered the great hall… and…” she paused.

“Wait… what do you mean when you say _I know?_ ” Pip suddenly wondered.

“I’m _not_ a fool, Pippa… I’m convinced that she _did_ have a part in all of this… and I will _not_ be marrying her,” Thranduil explained, staring at her, waiting for her response.

“But I saw you… in the dining hall… you and her…” Pip’s words halted in her mouth.

“… it was nothing more than an act… I need her to believe that we are still each other’s intended… it will allow me discover her true intentions,” he continued.

“Oh,” was all Pip managed, feeling rather stupid.

“I cannot marry her, because I have no doubt whatsoever that she helped overthrow me as king… I cannot trust her… besides… my heart belongs to another,” he almost whispered.

“Me?” Pip spoke hesitantly.

“You, _meleth nîn!_ ” Thranduil professed, as he lowered his head to press his lips to hers. The kiss was tender, light and full of care. He let go to look her.

“What does that mean? _Meleth N…?_ ” she was eager to find out. Her question made Thranduil smile.

“It means…” he paused, as he pushed her shoulders down onto the bed, while he crawled over her, hovering his body, as he planted his thighs between hers.

“… _my beloved_ ,” he spoke huskily, before capturing her lips with his mouth again.

“Me?” she asked again, pushing him away to speak, feeling tremendously silly.

“Always you!” he spoke, barely lifting his mouth from the soft skin of her neck.

Thranduil had no intention of pussy footing around her anymore. He knew how he felt about Pip and all he desired was to show her. He quickly disposed of his cloak, followed by his long tunic, and even his undershirt had made its way onto the floor within mere moments. Pip looked at his torso, the low light defining the shadows around his pectorals and fit abdomen. His leggings seemed tight in a certain spot, which made Pip twitch with anticipation. Thranduil noticed and proceeded to remove her leggings and tunic, to find the black underwear he had deemed lost.

“Oh…” the corners of his mouth curled upwards.

“This is a nice surprise,” he whispered, as his eyes darkened with lust. Pip rolled her eyes for a moment. _Men_ … they were all the same.

He fingered the lacy fabric around her breasts, before turning his attention to the one covering her core.

“You may have to help,” he spoke embarrassedly. Pip lifted herself up, reached behind her and unclasped the straps, releasing her confined breasts with a snap. She watched Thranduil’s eyes grow large. The bra flew through the room, as he cupped her breasts, followed by rubbing his thumbs over the small buds of her nipples, which instantly responded to his touch.

Pip wiggled herself free from her panties, before turning her attention to the lacings of his leggings, eager to set him free. He groaned as his engorged flesh snapped away from the garment. He lifted her slightly, to ensure she lay centre of the bed, but it seemed Pip had other plans, as they rolled around the sheets several times. Pip tried to force him beneath her, but as she did, Thranduil turned her efforts into a game of power. The moment Pip managed to get him onto his back, seconds later, she was beneath him again. This happened several times, much to Pip’s frustration, making Thranduil smirk at her. Suddenly he decided to stop teasing and allowed her the dominant position on the bed.

“King of Mirkwood? King of _Smirkwood_ , more like,” she huffed, making Thranduil smile up at her, as she straddled him. She felt his hard shaft press against her slit, lubricating him.

“Tell me what you want, _meleth nîn?_ ” he asked, his pupils large with the request.

“Perhaps I can show you,” she offered, repositioning her hips in such a way, that a brief jerk of his hips would fill her instantly. She was pleased to find him patient, lying very still, while his hands rested on her hips.

“I will need to take it slowly,” she stated apologetically, but Thranduil understood, as he nodded.

She could feel the blunt tip of his length nudge her entrance. Her thighs trembled, as she carefully lowered herself onto him. She placed her hands on his chest for leverage, until she surrounded him fully and her thighs rested on his hips completely. Her eyes were tightly shut and as she had done the night before, she bit her lower lip. A soft squeal escaped her, followed by a gentle roll of her hips. She could feel him partially vacate her, before she rolled back, capturing him again. 

“My beautiful Pippa… you feel so good, so tight,” he moaned, as he reached for her breasts. Pip decided not to say anything, as all of her focus was on what was happening between her legs, trying to make their union to be as comfortable as possible. She smiled, pleased that she felt only a slight pinch, but a tremendous pleasure at the same time. She could definitely get used to it.

Sweat had started to collect on her torso as she milked Thranduil. Fatigue washed over her quickly with the exercise, but the joy of riding him felt so good, that she had no desire to give into that just yet. As Thranduil sat up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, while her legs circled around his waist. She wasn’t able to lift herself up as much as in the previous position, but she soon found it was Thranduil who lifted her and lowered herself onto his swelling shaft over and over. It almost felt as though he wanted to take her deeper, but simply couldn’t. Pip firmly pressed her breasts against his pectorals, holding onto his neck for dear life, her fingers entwined in his hair. She tugged the hair gently, but exercised more force, as she felt her climax reach out to her. 

“ _Ow_ ,” Thranduil whispered into her ear, wanting her to ease the pull on his hair, but Pip had no intention of letting go. In response, he pushed her onto him more forcefully, making her squirm and before long she dug her face into his hair and groaned in blissful delight. Her thighs trembled, her hips shook, her hold on him tightened. 

Pip’s clenching walls, tightening her entrance, suddenly made Thranduil gasp loudly, as he could no longer keep his release away. A deafening grunt and a final jerk of his hips, pushed him over the edge and violent spurts of his seed coated her insides. It felt warm and soothing, causing Pip to lower her eyelids almost immediately. She could sense him twitch within her, while his body shook from his orgasm.

They remained locked together for a while as their breathing calmed, Pip sitting on his lap, while Thranduil’s softening shaft still resided deep within. He rolled them both, so Pip was suddenly comfortably lying on her back, while their hips remained fused. When Thranduil withdrew himself from her, she straightened one leg, but could not muster the strength to do the same with her other leg. Thranduil grinned, as he was well aware that elvish stamina, as well as strength and energy levels were different for humans. Pip had lifted her arms to rest beside her head, while her fingers barely grazed her hair on the top of it. Thranduil moved to rest the back of his own head against her arm, as a pillow of sorts, while his cheek leaned against Pip’s breast, the one that was closest to him. In addition, he pushed his thigh beneath her still curved leg, making it rest comfortably on top of his. She sighed deeply, letting him know that the position she had taken on was most comfortable for her. She sensed Thranduil kiss her neck, before resting his large hand on the breast furthest away from him. He could definitely get used to having this human in his bed for years to come.

***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Pip woke, she found herself awkwardly positioned on the bed. Memories of Thranduil taking her for another round of hot sex in the middle of the night, had not only further exhausted her, but had left her in a position on the mattress, from which she had evidently decided not to move. Her head was close to the side of the mattress, her legs across the width of the bed. During the night, she recalled, she had been lying on her back, her head hanging over the edge, her view of the royal chambers upside down, while Thranduil pounded into her relentlessly. Her orgasm had been mind-blowing and other than Thranduil pulling her away from the edge of the bed afterwards, he too had slumped down onto the sheets, with no effort for his head to find where his pillows usually resided. 

She found her lower leg resting on his abdomen, the knee of her other leg bent, the foot of which rested against Thranduil’s side. He had lifted one arm above his head, his platinum blond hair fanned at the foot end of the bed, while the other hand rested comfortably on her shin, just to let her know he was there. 

She yawned, stretching, and flexing her toes, effectively poking her lover into his side. She could hear him moan.

The bed moved and Thranduil crawled towards her, hovering over her, until she felt his lips onto her neck, while his morning erection brushed against her thigh, causing her to giggle.

“Don’t tell me you are ready to go again?” Pip snorted.

“With you, I am always ready to go again, but alas… you need your energy today,” he spoke as he slowly vacated the bed.

Pip pulled herself into a sitting position.

“Why do I need my energy today?” she wondered, as she watched the king busy himself around the chambers, stark naked. She was quite distracted and cared not for the answer she had begged him to give her.

“You will start your training after breakfast,” he said, raising more questions.

“Training? What kind of training?” she spoke, feeling clueless.

“You may have noticed how all elves, males as well as females, possess a basic skill of melee fighting. And while most will never lift a dagger or sword in their entire lifetime, they are able to defend themselves in times of need. As you are aware, Mirkwood is not void of dangers, sometimes these dangers are closer than what I prefer, but knowing how to fight, aids us to simply be prepared,” he explained.

“But… I don’t know how to f-fight… I…” she stuttered. She felt very insecure all of a sudden, never having relied on doing anything physical. She had always been able to depend on her mind.

Thranduil returned to the side of the bed and sat down next to Pip.

“I know, _meleth nîn_ … and it is for that exact reason I want you to learn. I don’t expect you to ever be as proficient as I am, but in case it is needed, it will be good for you to have the basics down,” he offered, as he kissed her temple tenderly.

“And who will be teaching me?” she asked.

“That depends on what skills we will be focusing on… each session will focus on something else… archery, sword-fighting, how to handle knives and daggers…” Thranduil wanted to continue, but Pip interrupted him.

“You mean there will be more than one session?” her eyes had grown large.

“To begin with… I daresay you will be quite sore the first few days, but as you grow stronger…” Thranduil was interrupted again.

“First few days? For how long must I participate in these training sessions?” she snapped.

“Until you are confident enough to hold your ground in the face of danger,” Thranduil explained. Pip’s shoulders dropped, her heart sank. She was not combat-material.

“You will be fine, _meleth nîn!_ It is important that you are diligent and immerse yourself in these training sessions… it is key to my protection of you, as I cannot be by your side all the time” he spoke softly. Pip let his words sink in. She understood.

*** 

Thranduil had not lied when he told her she would be sore for the first several days, but he had his ways of making her relax again during the evenings and nights. 

He left most sessions to his son, who provided her with excellent one-on-one teachings. Pip quickly learned that Legolas was a master of archery, but he certainly did not lack any proficiency with a sword. 

It was Thranduil’s captain of the guard, Tauriel, who taught her all she knew of handling daggers. One dagger at first, but two at the same time, as time progressed. 

While Legolas and Tauriel submitted her to exhausting training sessions, Thranduil ensured, that the part he played as possible future husband to Maliel, continued. He had shown her nothing but every intention to be a good husband to her, showering her with gifts and slipping her notes, pretending to be smitten with her. It would only be a matter of time before she slipped up and gave away her true intentions. He was certain she would lower her guard enough, at one point or another. 

And while Pip was much aware that Thranduil merely put on an act, her jealousy peaked regularly. When that happened, she pushed herself extra hard during their training sessions, by way of distraction. She had no reason to be jealous, yet regarding him being so friendly with her, of all people, she couldn’t help herself.

When it was time for a training session with swords, it was Thranduil who decided to relieve his son and take his place as teacher for the day. He was slightly taken aback watching Pip walk onto the training grounds, with what looked like a venomous expression on her face. Pip had in fact watched Thranduil and Maliel interact with one another over breakfast that morning and she had hated what she had seen.

With Thranduil being her teacher that day, she thought perhaps to show him a thing or two. Thranduil, however, was no fool and knew exactly what was on Pip’s mind and was therefore on his guard.

The sparring started with the two of them circling each other, sizing one another up. Pip was much aware of the fact that Thranduil was her superior in every way, especially when it came to exercising his skills with a sword, but she cared not. She was upset with him and she would let him know.

As they battled, Pip’s sweaty face, soon made her hair cling to her cheeks and forehead. Thranduil was merely toying with her, not even allowing one hair on his perfect head to be put out of place. As much as he tried to extinguish whatever had upset her so, he still managed to teach her a thing or two. Whenever she miss-stepped, he managed to correct her, only to find she did not make the same mistake twice. Whenever she lunged forward, causing her to lose her balance, he managed to show her how to stabilise herself by quickly finding her footing, before fending off further attacks. Overall Thranduil considered the session to be most productive and remained quite stoic, much to Pip’s annoyance. 

She felt tired and was thirsty. Her intention of showing Thranduil _a thing or two_ , had succumbed to nothing more than a miserable failure and it made her sparring partner chuckle softly. 

Thranduil’s human lover had so much spirit, that he knew she would be fine, if only she could let go of her envious demeanour. He had to let her know that there was no need for it. He was loyal to her.

Pip threw the wooden sparring sword against the weapons rack that stood in the storage room. She huffed loudly, making Thranduil snigger once more. She rested her hands against the wooden workbench, which was typically used to sharpen blades. She heard Thranduil enter the storage room with her, after dismissing the guards on the training grounds. He needed no interruptions at that moment.

“You fight well, _meleth nîn_. In fact, you are learning quicker than I had expected. It pleases me,” he offered.

“Yeah… and does it please you to get all _lovey-dovey_ with your _betrothed?_ ” she hissed at him. Thranduil sniggered again. He had been spot on in his suspicions that Pip was nothing more than just envious. And while he had indulged her for a while, he needed it to stop, as it was interfering with her training sessions.

“I need you to cease this, _meleth nîn_ … I beg of you… you are not doing anyone any favours, least of all yourself… there is no need for you to be jealous, as I have already told you,” Thranduil spoke softly and kindly, while moving closer to her.

“I’m not jealous!” she spat. Thranduil had enough and pushed her rear against and then up onto the workbench, his chest pressed against her, his hips between her slightly parted thighs, as her lower legs dangled, one on each side of him.

“Maybe I just need to remind you that you have no reason to be jealous,” she could feel his raspy breath against her ear, as he fondled with the front of her leggings. Pip huffed, but Thranduil remained focused. Once the lacings of her leggings had been loosened and her boots had been removed, the garment was pushed down with a sharp tug, until it landed onto the dusty floor. Pip felt her heart pound within her chest, as she looked Thranduil in the eyes… eyes which had been taken over by lust and longing. She watched him push his own leggings down to just below his hips. His rock hard flesh snapped away from him. Pip noticed how the reddened tip was already glistening with precum and she found her own core twitching and leaking for him.

“Now, I want no more of this… if I tell you, you have no reason to be jealous, then… you… _don’t_ ,” he growled, thrusting into her hard, upon uttering the final word. Pip squealed loudly at the sudden intrusion. Thranduil lifted her thighs up high, his hands circled around them to keep them steady, while her rear rested on the workbench. 

Thranduil was not gentle, but Pip did not seem to care. She needed him to fuck some sense into her. He rocked against her roughly, filling her with his engorged flesh repeatedly, making her breath get caught in her throat over and over. 

As Thranduil bent forward, bringing his mouth to her neck, he kept up his rapid pace, making her moan loudly, while the workbench thumped against the wall of the storage room. She hissed sharply as she felt his teeth sink down into the soft flesh, but instead of pushing him away, she placed her hands onto his hips, squeezing, pulling him towards her with force in order to solidify his actions.

His pubic bone provided the necessary friction to her bundle of nerves, which seemed to swell with pleasure. Suddenly she spoke.

“You _act_ way too well around your _betrothed_ ,” she gritted his teeth. The remark made Thranduil furious, which is what Pip had hoped for. He suddenly withdrew, pulled her from the workbench and turned her, until her breasts were flat onto the wooden surface. She felt him instantly fill her again from behind, but the angle was deeper than before. She yelped loudly, before she managed to grip some of his hair that curtained around her. She pulled hard, making him growl with pain, but it did not dissuade him from his goal and that was to make her scream for him.

He pushed into her hard and fast, while his long fingers searched for the throbbing bud between her fleshy lips. Pip closed her eyes as she felt him circle her clit, drawing out her orgasm. She knew it would hit her soon and just as she had thought it, a scream that ascended from deep down, escaped her lips. She shuddered and shook, but Thranduil had no intention of stopping. He was determined to make her high last, and oh, did it ever. He sensed her hips jerk repeatedly, until he found it difficult to keep control. 

“You… are… _mine!_ ” he grunted, as he unleashed his seed deep within her still clenching walls. He thrust his hips forward several times, while his shaft pulsated, pushing all of his load into her. As he caught his breath, he finally managed to speak.

“You are the only one… you… _just_ … you,” he panted, while he was still deeply buried within her folds.

Pip remained quiet, as she breathed with difficulty, her eyes closed, while resting her upper body on top of the workbench. She sensed Thranduil plant his lips onto her sweaty neck tenderly, before withdrawing from her. A trail of dampness on her inner thighs was what remained of their union, as Thranduil adjusted the leggings around his hips again. Pip did not move. Her legs were sore and stiff and her core felt tender, yet extremely satisfied. She finally stood, looking around the storage room for her own leggings, before putting them on. Her legs felt wobbly, which did not go unnoticed by the king. A blush and a shy look from Pip, made all of Thranduil’s fury eb away. As she took her first steps, she found her legs not cooperating and she slumped against him. He caught her effortlessly, bringing his index finger below her chin, lifting up her gaze.

“Never think I would purposely try and make you jealous… I was not jesting when I said you are the only one,” he whispered, before brushing his open mouth against hers.

“I’m sorry… I never really doubted you, but the notion of you flirting with… _her_ … it just made my blood boil,” Pip admitted.

“I know, _meleth nîn_ … I know,” he told her, as he took her hand and guided her away from the storage room and the training grounds. 

*** 

Pip ensured to keep away from Thranduil’s chambers during the day, until evenings fell. No one in the palace, save perhaps Eluhar and a few maids, could know that she was the king’s lover. Whatever Thranduil was plotting, could in no way be jeopardised. So far, his plotting had amounted to nothing. Several more weeks had passed and she had noticed Maliel urge Thranduil to set a new date for the wedding. Thranduil, each time, managed to charm his way out of committing to a new date and Maliel seemed fine for it, until the moment she felt compelled to try again. Pip often smirked at how desperate she seemed, but there was no affection or care in her eyes, which led Pip to believe that her attempts to get Thranduil to set a new date, were there for ulterior motives only. It appeared she wasn’t wrong.

After an endless number of training sessions, Pip had felt overcome by fatigue and with Thranduil busy elsewhere in the palace, she had settled herself in the nook of a window in one the hallways, immersed in a book. The light swishing of flowing garments caught her attention. She frowned as she watched Maliel glide along the hallways, looking around her suspiciously, as though she was careful not to be seen. Pip decided she didn’t trust the situation and carefully followed Maliel in the direction of the dungeons. Pip was shocked to find there were no guards to the entrance of the dungeons, although it was not clear to her why.

Maliel seemed set on visiting a specific cell, one of which Pip concluded was where her brother was a resident.

She noticed a pair or arms reach out for Maliel through the bars and she slipped her hands through the bars in equal fashion, until she found Maliel and Thamuil passionately kissing. Pip raised her eyebrows.

“What the… well… whatever floats your boat,” she whispered to herself as she watched brother and sister in a romantic embrace.

“You have it?” she heard Thamuil speak. Maliel nodded and produced a piece of paper she had hidden inside her gown. She slipped it to him, which was followed by silence.

“Good… this is good, _my love_ ,” Thamuil whispered as he was undoubtedly reading what was on the paper.

“ _My love?_ What the fu…” Pip again softly whispered.

“Send it to Rhudaur… we should expect our forces to make their way here within a fortnight,” he spoke softly.

“Hang on…” Pip gasped almost silently. “… what’s going on here?”

“And Thranduil? If he finds out, Rhudaur’s army will not be a match against Mirkwood’s forces,” she spoke slightly apprehensively.

“That is why we need to be stealthy, my love… stealth is how we will take back Mirkwood… once and for all,” Thamuil told her.

“Thranduil still has a tremendous loyal following within his kingdom… won’t he be susp…” Maliel wondered.

“Not if you finish what you started… _poison_ him… _and_ his son… I want no reasons left for anyone to feel any loyalty towards their lineage,” Thamuil hissed.

“I managed to once get close once, I doubt I will have much trouble doing so again… besides, I don’t need another husband, especially when I have you,” Maliel kissed him on the lips.

“And to think they still believe us to be brother and sister… how naive” she smirked as she released him. 

“Send the letter to Rhudaur by raven… quickly,” Thamuil insisted.

“I will do so tomorrow morning, first thing after I break my fast,” to which her husband nodded.

Pip watched Maliel tuck the letter into the cleavage of her bosom, before she stood and walked away briskly.

*** 

Pip had already retired for the night, when Thranduil finally entered his chambers. He undressed until he wore nothing, before crawling into bed with his beloved. Pip had intended to discuss what she had discovered with Thranduil, but she felt too tired to stay awake and had decided she could tell him at sunrise. Her discovery was not the only thing she wanted to discuss with him, but _that_ could wait.

Thranduil circled his arms around her naked body and caressed her thighs and back, but he found her to be unresponsive. He smiled down at her. The training sessions seemed to have taken their toll on his human lover and while her naked body against his had brought on an erection that could kill, he decided to leave her be. He cradled her into his embrace, before also falling victim to a welcoming slumber.

***


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The sun shone brightly into the royal sleeping chambers, making Pip squint before opening her eyes. She had slept for a long time, yet she was still tired. Damn those infernal training sessions. Yet they seemed to have merit, as she had found she had become quite the melee fighter. 

She rolled to turn onto the mattress, only to find herself the sole occupant of the ridiculously large bed. She shot up in shock. She had a matter of urgency to discuss with Thranduil and it couldn’t wait. She quickly dressed and continued to braid her hair messily, before finding her way to the dining hall, where she knew Thranduil and members of court would be present to enjoy their breakfast. 

She was out of breath by the time she reached the dining hall. It earned her a startled look from Thranduil, next to whom Maliel sat, looking all too pleased with herself. As she closed the distance between herself and them, she could clearly overhear Maliel speaking in a hushed voice.

“Please excuse me, my Lord, I have something that requires my urgent attention,” she indicated.

“I see… and what would that be?” Thranduil asked, trying to draw a slip-up from her.

“Nothing to concern yourself with, my Lord,” she spoke with a honey-dripping voice. The tone with which she addressed Thranduil almost made Pip gag. In fact, she suddenly realised the whole situation made her sick to her stomach. She had to act. Never mind the fact she hadn’t yet discussed it with Thranduil. Time was of the essence.

Maliel stood and had taken only several paces before her path was blocked by Pip.

“Excuse me, can I pass please?” Maliel spoke kindly. Pip refused to move. Thranduil wasn’t sure what it was that was happening, but he had become slightly apprehensive that she was jeopardising his plan.

“Where are you going, _my lady_ ,” Pip huffed derisively.

“I have personal matters to attend to, but I hardly see how that would concern a lowly human,” she spoke in a condescending voice. Thranduil almost had a fit hearing his so-called betrothed speak to Pip like that. He decided not to respond, in case it would give away how he felt, but he was eager to see how the confrontation between the two would play out.

“I’m sure you do… a task on behalf of your beloved _brother_ , no doubt?” she responded, her expression livid. 

Maliel felt slightly taken aback and glanced around her nervously. She dared not look at Thranduil and so she decided to stare at Pip instead, convinced that the human had nothing on her.

“Only, he’s _not_ your brother, is he?” Pip smirked. Thranduil’s eyes grew large. What did Pip know that he didn’t?

“In fact, he is your _husband_ … and you have plans to overthrow King Thranduil again, with the help of the Rhudaur forces… please tell me to stop if I’m on the wrong track,” Pip continued, trying to extract an emotional response from Maliel. To Pip’s frustration, she did nothing of the kind and turned to address Thranduil.

“My Lord… I do not know what this human wants from me…” she spoke in an apologetic tone. Thranduil gazed at her, before turning his stare at Pip.

“Do enlighten me,” he said to Pip, making Maliel wonder why on earth the king would listen to the human. Maliel seemed distracted for a moment and Pip boldly lunged forward, slipped her hand into Maliel’s bosom roughly, before extracting the letter intended to be sent to Rhudaur. 

Maliel suddenly rested her hands onto her breasts in shock.

“What is the meaning of this?” she hissed at Pip, who unfolded the paper in her hands at her leisure. 

She read what was written on it.

_Dear General Pholeath,_

_Send your full forces to Mirkwood immediately. I believe the king’s forces easily fooled by way of stealth and deception. We will again overthrow Thranduil as king of the Woodland Realm. My wife will send further word of the detailed plans on how to attack the kingdom. Please prepare accordingly. In the meantime, my wife will ensure to dispose of the king and his son and end the Woodland Realm lineage. Then Mirkwood will be ours for the taking._

_Yours,_

_Lord Thamuil_

Thranduil had let the words sink in and fury swept across his entire being. He walked towards Maliel until he towered over her.

“Not only did you mean to take my kingdom from me, you had intended to take my life… and much worse, you had intended to take my son’s life?” he demanded for her to respond to his discovery. Maliel remained quiet for a brief moment.

“She has set me up!” she pointed towards Pip.

“Oh sure, and I planted a note between your boobs, of all places,” Pip snorted sarcastically.

“Are you even hearing yourself,” she frowned. She was able to tell that Thranduil was beyond anger, but knew not how to move on from what he had heard. He lifted his hand, preparing to strike Maliel, but lowered it again.

“As I said before, no male in my kingdom will ever strike a lady,” he hissed. Pip suddenly stepped between them and slapped Maliel hard across the side of her face, making her fall to the floor with a thud.

“But I’m not a male,” she spoke, her voice laced with disgust. She watched Maliel stand and without warning, she had produced a dagger from her gown, ready to attack Pip. Instinctively Pip jumped aside, and while she did, she pushed Thranduil out of harm’s way, as she quickly extracted a dagger from her boot and took on a stance of defence. 

“You don’t stand a chance, you filthy human,” she hissed at Pip, as she swung the knife at her. Pip was much quicker than she gave herself credit for, much to her own content. She was suddenly glad she had remained diligent to her trainings.

“If it’s not me or Thamuil who will overthrow the Woodland Realm, it will be someone else… and someone else will succeed in killing your precious king and his son… the lineage will die out and the kingdom will belong to whoever claims it first,” she laughed, which infuriated Pip even further.

“I would not be so sure of that,” Pip spoke, making Maliel wonder what she meant by it.

“You are so gullible, human,” she hissed.

“Says the one who believes that when she succeeds to end the lives of the King and Prince, that will be the end of this realm… well… surprise, bitch… Thranduil has _another_ child…” she smirked, as Thranduil’s eyes widened in response.

Maliel knew not how to respond to what Pip had told her and Pip used the confusion to her advantage and jumped Maliel, holding her in a death grip, the dagger to her throat.

“… and _he_ doesn’t like it when you threaten his father… or his brother,” Pip hissed in her ear, before slicing the blade across her throat. Pip stood, as she watched Maliel’s limp body slowly draining, as the blood seeped onto the dining hall floor.

“Don’t mess with the hormones of a mother-to-be… things will not end well,” Pip spat onto her almost lifeless body and stepped away. She raised her gaze to meet Thranduil’s, who seemed to be in shock. Not by the blood of his formerly betrothed, but by Pip’s actions, which had served only to protect him and Legolas, as well as her unborn child. Pip watched him approach, taking her hands into his.

“You are with child?” he asked her softly. She nodded.

“This is not how I wanted you to find out… but I had to act quickly and then she kept going on about the end of your lineage… guess that was as good of a time as any to tell you,” she explained.

“And it’s a boy?” Thranduil’s heart fluttered with happiness.

“That’s what the healers told me… don’t ask how they know,” she chuckled. Before Pip knew what was happening, Thranduil had lifted her in his arms and twirled her around happily.

Pip looked away shyly, her smile had suddenly disappeared. Thranduil noticed and pulled her towards his chambers. Pip was barely able to keep up with his long legs and found her to be almost running, as he guided her along the winding hallways. Once inside his chambers, she settled on the sofa by the fireplace.

“Now what is troubling you all of a sudden, _meleth nîn?_ ” he asked her softly. She remained silent for a good while before she spoke.

“I don’t even know what kind of relationship we have… I’m human, _mortal_ at that, we are not married, I can never be your queen. I will grow old and die, and if we’re lucky, our child will at least have inherited a long, if not immortal, life from you, but even that is uncertain… I mean… I love you and all, that’s not the problem, but…” Thranduil squeezed her hands.

“You love me?” he whispered, the look in his silver blue eyes serious. Pip took a deep breath, before answering.

“Yes… I do,” she spoke honestly. Thranduil regarded her with wonder.

“Then what seems to be the problem? You love me and I love you, you are happily expecting our child… I will love both of you until fate decides to take you both from me… I will be happy to have both of you in my life only for a mere moment, instead of not at all,” he spoke plainly. He had noticed how Pip’s eyes had become teary. He decided to kiss them both, before letting her go again. 

“You have no idea how happy I am… and I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he smiled, which had somehow put her at ease somewhat. She just couldn’t shed the notion of ultimately fading away, while Thranduil remained in his full glory. And what of their child? Would he be mortal? Pip had so many questions, that turmoil resided in her stomach, while she knew that wasn’t the sole reason of her nausea. 

*** 

While Thranduil had clearly expressed his happiness regarding Pip’s pregnancy, he was able to tell she found it difficult to accept that Thranduil would outlive her and that she had to leave him behind at one point, heartbroken. What’s more, he would probably have to go through it all again with his unborn son. She couldn’t bear for him to grieve over her or their son, it was simply not right.

During her first years of living in Middle-Earth, she had witnessed wondrous things, all of which she would have never deemed them possible. There seemed to be a certain magic among some, that was simply inexplicable.

_Magic!_

Pip knew it was a long shot, but she had to try and discover, if there was anything at all that could prolong her life in any way, but more importantly, if there was anything that would ensure her son’s immortality while under the care of his father.

She was slightly disheartened by the fact that she knew not where to begin. She had decided Thranduil’s library was a good place to start.

Countless books had she read by the time she started to show. Thranduil, as well as Legolas helped her as much as possible to decipher the books that were written in Sindarin. The books mostly described tall tales of important events, battles and love stories of kings and queens, but nothing of magic that could in any way help her. 

Several months had passed and Pip was getting closer to her due date and felt restless. Thranduil had tried to lift her spirits by showering her with gifts. She truly loved her gorgeous elf.

One morning she woke, only to find a basket next to the bed. It had been filled with her favourite Mirkwood treats. Thranduil had added flowers to brighten the start of her day, before he set off to his daily routine. Pip slowly lifted herself into a sitting position, groaning loudly, as her belly had become in obstacle in all of her movements. 

“Not long now, little one,” she smiled, as she brushed her fingers across the bump.

“Now what’s this?” she said, as she lifted a small tattered book with a red leather cover from the basket. She read the title: _Tales of Rhûn_. She opened the book and found something written on the cover page. 

_To remind us where we met!  
Love, Thranduil_

Pip smirked. Who would have thought that the Elvenking was such a hopeless romantic. She settled back against the propped up pillow, turning the small book open to the first page. She found the book to contain short stories of travellers in Middle-Earth and their adventures and experiences of living in or close to Rhûn and its sea. She was pleased to read tales of men, dwarfs and elves, but she most enjoyed the stories told by hobbits. They seemed to be excellent storytellers.

She became quickly drawn to the tales, finding them highly entertaining, humoristic even at times. She carried the book with her for the days that followed. She was distracted from the recent physical burden of being pregnant, that had become a bane in her eyes. Thranduil was pleased that he had been able to perk her up, knowing that their lives would soon change drastically.

One specific evening, Thranduil sat behind his desk going over some paperwork, while Pip had again picked up the book, while comfortably sitting on the sofa in front of the fire place of the royal chambers. With all the books she had gone through in his library, she found the stories of Rhûn a welcome change, as they made for some light reading.

A sudden gasp turned Thranduil’s attention to her and knowing that the birth of their son was almost upon them, he was with her in a heartbeat.

“Is everything well, _meleth nîn?_ ” he asked her with worry, while he placed his large hand on her belly.

“It’s not that…” she watched his hand on her abdomen that had grown steadily in the months prior.

“Then what?” he wondered.

“Read this,” she indicated, pushing the book, he had given her, into his hands. Thranduil took the book from her and glanced over the section pointed out to him by Pip.

“Could it be?” she asked him hopefully.

The story in the book told a tale of a young hobbit who had, like Pip, lived close to the river delta where she had found an abandoned farm, that she had made into her home in the years that followed. The story went on to describe the hobbit enjoying a secluded life, surrounded by lands that offered him more than he could have hoped for, and be wonderfully self-sufficient to live a happy, bountiful life. The story described the details of the sea and the fish he had been able to catch, the sweet water close to the river delta that was his life source in keeping well hydrated, as well as the fertile soil that allowed him to grow all he wanted. Pip could relate to what she had been reading.

During the hobbit’s life, he had made a friend, an elf from Lórien, whom he had met by chance and who had visited him regularly. He had forged a close friendship with the elf. Much to the elf’s surprise, the hobbit had not changed or aged in all the time that had passed, and it had again surprised the elf upon another visit decades later. Neither the hobbit nor the elf knew of the cause that had supposedly aided the hobbit to remain young and live a long life, until the elf, who was both old and wise, recalled stories of old, of a so-called _Fountain of Fortune_ , of which the infinite flow of water was said to taste both sweet and felt rejuvenating when consumed. Upon further investigation, the elf and hobbit had discovered how a small stream, that merged with the river and ultimately the sea, had its source somewhere other than the river flowing from Esgaroth. The source was a mystery in itself and while it was not clear where it originated from, the elf was convinced that the water from the stream was the very reason why the hobbit had lived for so long and had not aged a day. 

Rather than living a life eternal in solitude, the hobbit travelled back to Lórien to live with the elves, forever abandoning his home in Rhûn. The hobbit never returned, having been blessed to have found love with the elves. The story ended as though it was tale with a happy end and while it was, it raised a number of questions with Pip.

She looked up at Thranduil.

“Do you think there is truth to this?” she wondered, recalling how often she had collected water from the stream and had drank it, thoroughly enjoying the signature sweet taste of it.

“Does the hobbit in your tale have a name?” Thranduil wondered, as he too was familiar with stories of the _Fountain of Fortune_ , but had always dismissed them as nothing more than a figment of storytellers’ imagination.

“His name was Bavo Greenhill…” Pip whispered.

“You know, there is an easy way to find out if a Bavo Greenhill ever lived in Lórien… or perhaps still does?” Thranduil indicated.

“Could it be I lived in his home?” Pip asked Thranduil, as though he had all the answers.

“Perhaps… I will send word to Galadriel and Celeborn,” he offered, watching Pip move uneasily.

“Yeah… well… I think it will have to wait,” she grimaced, as she gripped Thranduil’s wrist and squeezed it hard.

“Is it… time?” he whispered.

“Well, this is certainly a first for me, so I have no clue… but if I am to trust my body, I would say… _yes_ ,” she explained, again grimacing profusely. She pushed the blanket that covered her legs away from the sofa, only to find transparent liquid on the surface beneath her. She looked up at Thranduil with worry.

“Definitely time,” she continued, while she puffed her abdominal pains away. Thranduil’s expression contained both concern as well as excitement, which made Pip lash out.

“You can just stop that right now… this isn’t funny!” she huffed, while labour pangs rushed through her abdominal section. Thranduil chuckled silently, as he kissed her brow tenderly.

“No, it isn’t, but you will be just fine,” he told her, as he rested his forehead against hers.

*** 

Pip needed a moment to realise where she was, when opening her eyes. She had had vivid dreams of hobbits and elves, of a beautiful seaside, of her son as an adult, with children of his own. She was snatched back to reality as she woke, Thranduil being the first person for her to look at. He refrained from speaking, but lifted her hand to his lips, trailing butterfly kisses along its palm. Once he felt she was more alert and awake, he spoke.

“Are you ready to meet our son?” he smiled down at her, speaking softly. The moment Pip had given birth to their child, she had been overcome by fatigue and had slipped into a deep sleep. The sleep had been short, but it was enough for Pip to feel somewhat energised again.

“Is he well?” she asked with worry.

“Not only is he well… he is a most handsome boy… takes after his mother,” he smiled again. The remark made Pip grin.

“If he’s a handsome boy, then I have no doubt he will take after his father more so,” she responded, at which point, Thranduil retreated for a brief moment, only to return with a small bundle in his arms. Pip took the little boy and cradled him against her chest. She fell in love instantly and sighed loudly.

“I’m a mother,” she stated.

“Yes… and a fine one too, if I might add,” Thranduil grinned.

“Look at the little tips on his ears… not quite like yours, but also not like mine either,” she spoke softly.

“He truly is the son of both of us,” Thranduil added happily.

“Have you thought of a name at all? I mean, plenty of names to choose from, from my world, but somehow I doubt any will suit him. His father is the Elvenking after all,” she said without lifting her head, her eyes still on her son.

“What of _Nunar?_ ” Thranduil smirked. It made Pip think for a moment, then her face brightened.

“I do like that… but what does it mean?” she wondered.

“It means _hopeful man_ … as that is how I felt when I met you… my life seemed nothing short of misery when I travelled away from Mirkwood, fighting for my life, but when I laid eyes on you, after you had dressed my injury and fed me, you aspired me to think that I might one day return to my kingdom and reclaim it… you gave me hope,” Thranduil explained, much aware that the one she loved before coming to Middle-Earth had been called exactly that: _Hope!_

Pip considered Thranduil’s words for a moment. All of what she had experienced in her relatively short life, had suddenly all come together. It was meant to be.

“I like it!” she finally whispered.

“Now then, _Nunar Thranduilion_ it is,” he said as he gently pressed his lips to the infant’s head. “May he live a long and prosperous life.”

***


	10. Chapter 10 - Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter translations
> 
> Naneth Adarenin - Mother of my Father (grandmother)  
> Ada Adarenin – Father of my father (grandfather)  
> Hîn – Children  
> Honadarnin – Brother of my father (uncle)

Chapter 10 – Epilogue

Pip dipped her head into the large bath, which she had always considered more like a pool. She had applied a herbal shampoo to her long curls, and after rinsing the froth from her locks, she added some fragrant oils, of which she knew they would make her hair wavy as well as shiny.

When she was finally done, she lowered herself below the water’s surface, her shoulders just covered by the warm water. She allowed herself to float. The past several days, she had spent digging her fingers into the dirt around the royal gardens, as she had busied herself with tending the plants which had found their origin from saplings or seeds, that she had managed to salvage in Rhûn, many years prior. She was especially pleased with her marijuana patch and smiled at the notion how Thranduil enjoyed sampling her harvest at times. The word _pothead_ came to mind, which made her chuckle silently, her shoulders making the water ripple around her as they shook.

She was startled as a pair of strong arms circled her waist, hands immediately wandering to her breasts. She felt hot breath against her neck, followed by warm parted lips. Suction sounds against her skin could be heard soon after, as one hand travelled lower. Long and skilful fingers searched and found what they longed for, which was a throbbing bud full of sensitive nerves, which had begun to pulsate and swell at the touch.

Against her backside, she felt an insistent strong organ of hardened flesh prod her, letting her know that the flesh needed to be elsewhere rather than being pressed between two naked bodies. Pip slowly turned and looked up into Thranduil’s darkened gaze. His expression was serious, stoic even and without any words spoken between them, Pip circled her arms around his neck to lift herself, circling her legs around his hips. Thranduil kept staring at her and while Pip returned the stare, their eyes remained locked when she lowered herself to surround his firm shaft. A low growl that ascended from deep down, escaped him, letting Pip know that his morning erection was in dire need of being satisfied. She rocked her hips and Thranduil moved to meet her movements with equal fervour. The throbbing bud that had received his attention just prior, grew with the friction of his pubic bone. Unknown to many males, women were in general also prone to morning arousals, Thranduil however, was much aware of this and knew that this would push her over the edge as quickly as he would find his own high. 

The penetration was deep and intense and Thranduil held onto Pip tightly, his hips doing most of the work, while Pip dug her teeth into his neck, as she was accustomed to doing often when they coupled. The slight pain on his skin, aroused him even more and a few hard thrusts followed, making Pip see stars, while Thranduil’s warmth was unleashed deep within. As the water’s sloshing around them subsided, Pip nuzzled him, her breathing calming. Thranduil made to release her, but Pip held onto him.

“Not yet… I want to feel you inside of me for a little while longer,” she said dreamily. Thranduil happily complied, holding onto his beautiful human lover, while planting soft kisses to her shoulder. Pip felt him trail his fingers along her spine, making her shudder with bliss.

“Shall I wash your hair?” Pip offered. Thranduil smiled.

“I would like that,” he replied, as he slipped out of her.

Their morning bathing ritual often happened in the same manner, but Pip admitted to herself that she would never grow tired of it.

Once dried and clothed, they strolled in the direction of the dining hall. They exchanged loving glances, before being greeted by their family.

Three young children sprinted towards them and shouted excitedly.

“ _Naneth Adarenin_ … will you play with us?” three pairs of bright blue eyes looked up at Pip, pleading.

“Give your grandmother a moment, my precious _hîn_ ,” Thranduil spoke to the children that barely reached his waist.

“But _Ada Adarenin_ … we have missed her so much,” all three of them squealed.

“Later, my hearts… let your grandfather and I break our fast first and greet your father,” she said, which seemed to somehow settle them. All three of them ran off in what seemed a random direction, until they spotted Legolas at one of the large tables. Pip could hear them shout at him.

“ _Honadarnin!_ ” they squealed again, as they climbed onto their uncle. The chair Legolas was sitting in did not seem to hold four elves well, no matter how small they were and caved under the odd angle the piece of furniture had assumed. Legolas lost his balance and before long, all four were on the ground laughing loudly. Pip rolled her eyes.

“ _Naneth_ ,” came a voice to her side, followed by a warm embrace.

“Nunar… I’m so happy to see you,” she spoke with tears in her eyes.

“You haven’t forgotten about your mother, have you?” she asked, squinting her eyes.

“Never,” the half-elf spoke warmly.

“Lórien isn’t that far, you know… you can visit any time,” he insisted.

“I know, but you have your own life there. I wouldn’t want to constantly impose on your hospitality, because I have a selfish yearning for holding my son in my arms. Aeswyn is well, I assume?” she wondered.

“She sends her love,” Nunar answered truthfully.

All sat down at the breakfast table. Thranduil conversed happily with his son, as he too had missed him dearly. Pip simply regarded them. Nunar had taken on an adventurous life as soon as he had reached adulthood, much like his older brother. His travels had ultimately led him to Lórien, where he had met his future wife. It had been love that had kept him from the place, he once called home and even though three hundred years had passed, Pip had no intention of keeping her son away from the _elleth_ he loved. She had after all given him beautiful children, not to mention she had given her lovely grandchildren. It dawned upon Pip how much her son was like her. She too had at one point abandoned her home, once unintentionally, and a second time intentionally, to be with the one she loved. She may not have realised it then, but with three centuries past, she had never regretted the decision to travel back to Mirkwood with Thranduil and her fears of living a mortal life, had vanished like snow in the sun, after having discovered that the _Fountain of Fortune_ was as real as could be. What’s more, even her son seemed to have been blessed with an ever-lasting elvish life. What an amazing life she had come to know. The more she thought about it, the more she realised, she had never been out of place, _or_ time. She stared in front of her, smiling.

“Something on your mind, _meleth nîn?_ ” Thranduil wondered, as he caught her stare.

“You have no idea,” she smirked.

***


End file.
